El Secreto Detras del Nombre Jigoku
by Hanabi no Sekai
Summary: Jigoku, miembro del ambu de konoha, es una de las personas mas temidas. Aun cuando el rostro detrás de la mascara es un misterio, al igual que la razón por la cual el hokage le tiene tanta confianza. Muchas preguntas surgen sobre estos dos personajes, pero van siendo olvidadas, cuando Jiraiya regresa a konoha enfermo; llevando con el, a una joven que Naruto protege mas de lo normal
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Si, Hanabi-chan les trae una nueva historia cuando aun tiene una activa._

_En mi defensa, esta idea ha estado rondando y no he podido evitar escribirla. Asi que las traigo para compartirla con ustedes._

* * *

Prologo.

_**El infierno**… Aquel Lugar donde los condenados sufren, después de la muerte, el castigo eterno impuesto por dios. También llamado el estado de privación definitiva de Dios. En diversas mitologías y religiones, es el lugar que habitan los espíritus de los muertos. Un Lugar en que hay mucho alboroto, discordia, violencia y destrucción al que van a cumplir su castigo los condenados, ya se trate de ángeles o de seres humanos. _

_El infierno existe por el principio de la necesidad de justificar la justicia divina, combinada con la experiencia humana de que los malvados no siempre parecen ser castigados de forma apropiada en sus vidas. Algunos escritores utilizaron el término infierno para designar: 1) el limbo de los niños, donde los no bautizados disfrutan de una felicidad natural, aunque se les niega la felicidad sobrenatural de la visión de Dios; 2) el limbo de los padres, donde las almas de los justos que murieron antes de la llegada de Cristo esperan su redención y que aparece mencionado en el credo de los apóstoles, "(Jesucristo) descendió a los infiernos"; 3) el purgatorio, lugar de purgación de infracciones menores que de forma inevitable conduce al cielo y 4) lugar de castigo de Satán, los demás ángeles caídos y de todos los mortales muertos sin arrepentirse de pecados graves. _

_Hay quien visualiza el infierno como una fosa de fuego atravesada por un estrecho puente que conduce a la gloria. Todas las almas muertas deben cruzar el puente, y si no son redimidos por la misericordia de dios, los condenados caerán para sufrir en la fosa. Otros lo imaginan como 21 infiernos que forman parte de un ciclo sin fin de trasmigración de almas. _

- En fin_ hablo con voz baja, casi en un susurro mientras limpiaba sus manos ensangrentadas con un trozo de tela_ Las consecuencias de las acciones mortales conducirán a los pecadores a reencarnarse en el infierno, donde les atormentarán los demonios hasta que hayan purgado sus pecados y queden libres para reencarnarse en un orden superior.

El cuerpo en el suelo, sin vida ya; fue incapaz de afirmar o negar nada. Solo estaba tirado allí, lleno de sangre; abandonado pues sus compañeros habían huido como cobardes que temen enfrentar una realidad inevitable.

- Tu has vivido el infierno en vida… porque eso es lo que represento. Soy Jigoku, el que mostrara el infierno en la tierra a todo aquel que se entrometa en mi camino.

* * *

_Bueno como han visto… este prologo ha sido cortito, un poco "oscuro" y es la primera vez que hago algo asi. Esta historia será diferente a todo lo que he hecho antes; será un poco más intrigante (o al menos tratare de que lo sea) pero les aseguro que no será oscura como el prologo y estará ambientada luego de la guerra ninja;, asi que no será AU como mis otros fics._

_He querido probar este tipo de historia para variar un poco mis trabajos anteriores y darles algo diferente sobre lo cual leer. Habrá personajes de mi invención, algunos tendrán un papel relevante pero eso no les quitara protagonismo a los personajes del universo Naruto que aunque serán más adultos, serán la base para la historia, pues fueron sus actos los que formaron a la nueva generación._

_**"Jigoku"** es Infierno en japonés y por muy raro que suene es una de mis palabras favoritas (aunque espero ganarme el cielo XD)… Como saben los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, su servidora solo los utiliza para dejar volar su imaginación y regalarles historias que les entretengan de sus deberes diarios._

_Espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias; los que son muy importantes para mí pues me ayudan a mejorar cada día mas en este, que es mi pasatiempo favorito._

_Esta historia será actualizada los fines de semana, al igual que mi otra historia activa "Verdades Reveladas" en lo posible tratare de actualizarlas a la vez, asi que a todos mis queridos lectores les digo: No se preocupen, habrá capitulo todos los fines de semana; sino están el sábado, estarán el domingo._

_Ya sin más que decirles por el momento, me despido. No sin antes recordarles que si hay alguna falla ortográfica me la disculpen; por mas que me esfuerzo a veces se me escapa alguna._

_Cuídense mucho…_

_Matta ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.-

- Necesito un descanso.

Un hombre de ojos azules, de cabello rubio un poco largo a los lados; se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en el mismo, suspirando con pesar. Le había llegado hace poco un reporte de parte de uno de sus ambus, en el que le informaba que había terminado la misión con éxito y que iría al bosque a echar un vistazo antes de regresar a la aldea.

_Como siempre hace un trabajo impecable pero… sanguinario. _Pensó el hokage mientras veía el pergamino extendido frente a el, con resignación. No importaba cuantas veces hablara con Jigoku y le explicara que no era necesario llegar a tanto en las misiones que le encargaba… pero el chico no era capaz de entender, o mejor dicho; no quería cambiar su modo de actuar.

_- No juzgues lo que hago Naruto, he sido asi desde hace mucho no cambiare de la noche a la mañana; mucho hago ya al no descuartizarlos a penas los veo. _

Recordar esa frase lo abatió un poco más. Puede que el joven detrás de la mascara con no más de veinte años fuese sanguinario, pero era el mejor ambu a su cargo de momento. No temía a nada y era capaz de llevar a cabo cualquier pedido sin protestar… incluso el pedido más simple, como cuidar a Jiraiya y Reyko sin que estos lo notaran.

- Rey-chan…

Flash Back.

Los gritos de una mujer se escuchaban por toda la habitación. No había más que una pequeña vela iluminando el lugar, pero ya amenazaba con apagarse. En una cama, se podía observar a una rubia cubierta completamente en sudor y en su rostro se apreciaba el cansancio que le producía el dar a luz.

- Solo un poco mas_ dijo la anciana que la atendía.

- ¡No puedo!

La mujer de cabello ya blanco por los años la veía con sus ojos verdes tratando de infundirle valor y fuerza.

- Falta muy poco_ insistió.

- ¡Ahhhh!

- Tu puedes… solo un poco mas.

Se escucharon gritos por varios minutos mas, luego solo el llanto de un bebe. La anciana vio con pesar a la joven que por el esfuerzo se hallaba ahora inconsciente en la cama y luego dirigió su mirada a la criatura que tenia en sus brazos.

- Es otra niña.

Naruto que se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación, salio de la sombras y miro detenidamente a la anciana, antes de acercarse y tomar a la bebe en brazos.

- ¿Estas seguro de que es lo mejor?_ le pregunto un moreno que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta de la habitación con la otra criatura en brazos.

- ¿Tienes una idea mejor?_ respondió con tono neutro.

El moreno lo miro y suspiro.

- ¿Te las llevas ya?_ pregunto al ver como el rubio tomaba un bolso y se dirigía a una mesa con la bebe en brazos y la depositaba allí.

- No podemos correr riesgos, si despierta y las escucha llorar…

El moreno asintió y lo observo mientras limpiaba y luego vestía a la bebe, para luego arreglar una canasta y colocar a la niña dentro; al terminar lo vio acercarse a el, tomar a la bebe que tenia en brazos y repetir la misma acción.

Fin Flash Back.

Ryoko y Reyko. Las dos bebes que habían nacido de esa mujer hace diecinueve años, se habían convertido en kunoichis siendo muy jóvenes y habían estado bajo el cuidado de Jiraiya desde siempre…

Flash Back.

Luego de abandonar aquella casa con la canasta en brazos; no dudo en emprender camino al hogar de su antiguo sensei.

Por la profundidad del bosque le podía ver correr a gran velocidad, vestía ropa ninja de color negro para no levantar sospechas; en sus brazos reposaba la canasta, aquella que al mirar su contenido no pudo evitar sonreír. Tal vez no estaba bien lo que hacia, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados….

No tardo mucho en llegar a su destino; una pequeña cabaña se alzaba frente a el, de la chimenea se veía salir humo, lo que significaba que la persona que buscaba se encontraba dentro o había sido descuidada y había dejado el fuego encendido...

- Prefiero creer que es lo primero_ dijo con cara de pánico al recordar escenas desagradables

Llego rápido a la puerta y toco; no quería encontrarse con una de esas escenas que tanto odiaba. Tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió y mostró a un hombre mayor de largo cabello blanco y ojos claros.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Que haces aquí?

- Ero-sennin necesito tu ayuda_ dijo entrando rápidamente.

El anciano lo miro y entrecerró los ojos, nada bueno podía salir de hacerle un favor a su discípulo. Si bien era cierto que luego de la guerra había madurado mucho, aun le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer… lo cual se notaba en su persistente manía de gritar como loco cuando estaba feliz o lograba lo que se proponía.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo caminar hacia el sillón, al mirar detenidamente pudo ver la canasta que el rubio acababa de depositar en el.

- ¿Qué es eso?_ pregunto con curiosidad el sannin.

El ruido se repitió y esta vez miro al chico a los ojos con el ceño fruncido; este solo descubrió la canasta y lo que Jiraiya encontró allí lo dejo pasmado.

- ¿Qué rayos significa esto Naruto?_ pregunto serio y con mirada de pocos amigos.

- Por esto necesito tu ayuda…

El anciano estaba muy confundido y se notaba en su mirada. Por desgracia el rubio no tenía tiempo de explicarle en ese momento cada detalle… y vaya que había muchos, después de todo era una historia larga la que debía contar. Pero por el momento se limito a mirar a su maestro con seriedad antes de agregar:

- Cuando sea oportuno te contare todo; pero ahora debo volver... ¿Me ayudaras o no?

Jiraiya miro al joven frente a el; le nombrarían Hokage en unos días y esperaba el nacimiento de su primer hijo con su esposa, Hinata Hyuga; asi que, ¿Por qué estaba allí pidiéndole esa clase de ayuda a él?

El ruido se repitió nuevamente e hizo que el peliblanco dirigiera su mirada de nuevo hacia la canasta, la observo durante varios segundos; los cuales le parecieron al Uzumaki una eternidad; antes de suspirar y decir:

- Esta bien, te ayudare.

El rubio sonrió alegre, sin embargo el sannin pudo notar que no hubo saltos exagerados, solo una sonrisa… una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento

Fin del Flash Back.

- Hokage no haga el vago.

La voz lo hizo abandonar sus pensamientos y mirar a quien le hablaba; al hacerlo se encontró con una mujer de cabello negro azulado y ojos perlas frente a el. Ni siquiera la había oído tocar ¿tan distraído estaba en sus recuerdos?

- Hyuga-sama no debería estar en una reunión con el consejo de su clan en lugar de vigilándome_ dijo incorporándose y sentándose recto en el sillón.

La ojiperla sonrió inocente, como solía hacer desde joven.

- Es mas de mediodía, la reunión ya acabo_ dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- En ese caso, ¿A que debo su visita?

- Naru_ la mujer dudo antes de continuar_ me preguntaba si has sabido de Jiraiya-sama.

El rubio miro a su esposa con atención y suspiro.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber Hina?_ pregunto tras varios segundos.

- Hace mucho que no viene, desde aquella misión a la que lo enviaste pero que Jigoku acabo en su lugar.

- ¿Quieres verlo?

- Kaoru pregunta por el seguido, al igual que Minato; recuerda que el les ayudo entrenándolos cuando venia.

Naruto asintió y pensó en la situación un par de segundos.

- Le haré venir; asi todos dejaran los rumores de su muerte.

Hinata sonrió alegre.

- ¿Algo mas, Hina-chan?

- No llegues tarde a cenar_ dijo esta con una sonrisa antes de acercarse, darle un beso en los labios y marcharse en una nube de humo antes de que siguiera el rubio pudiese moverse.

..-..-..-..-..

Una joven de largo cabello negro con reflejos rubios sujeto en una cola alta, miraba la puerta frente a ella dudando si entrar o no; en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con comida. Suspiro con pesar y unas cuantas lagrimas brillaron en sus ojos negros, pero movió la cara de un lado a otro para evitar que cayeran; detestaba llorar, desde pequeña comprendió que hacerlo no solucionaba nada.

Coloco la bandeja en una mano y abriendo la puerta entro en la habitación; esta era sencilla, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color pastel que mezclado con la luz que entraba por la ventana hacían ver el lugar muy iluminado. Un par de armarios, un escritorio con su silla, una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros, una mesa de noche y un gran cama eran todo lo que adornaba el lugar; además de algunas fotografías colgadas en las paredes.

En la cama, un hombre entrado en años, de cabello blanco se encontraba acostado como siempre leyendo uno de sus libros Icha-Icha

-_ Puedes evitar que vaya a misiones y todo lo que tú quieras pero jamás dejare mis obras_

Eso era lo que siempre le contestaba cuando ella insinuaba que tal vez debería dejar de leer esos libros.

- Abuelo deja eso y come_ dijo tomando el libro con una mano y colocando la bandeja sobre el regazo del hombre.

- Rey estaba llegando a la mejor parte_ se quejo el Jiraiya con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Es hora de comer.

- Un par de minutos mas_ insistió, mientras sus manos sujetaban el vestido verde oscuro sin mangas y de escote en corazón que la joven estaba usando.

- Tu escribiste estos libros_ dijo esta mientras colocaba el libro que acababa de quitarle a su abuelo sobre la pila que tenia en la mesa de noche_ los has leido tanto que ya debes saberlos de memoria, además no se irán a ningún lado... Asi que come_ dijo algo enfadada.

- Eres muy cruel_ dijo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a comer_ y una excelente cocinera.

Reyko sonrió y se dirigió a la ventana a ver el bosque mientras el anciano comía. El sannin había sido muy bueno con ella al igual que sus tíos; los tres eran la única familia que tenía aparte de su hermana, y aunque hubo ocasiones en que quiso matarlos, su cariño fue más grande que su enojo y asi seria siempre.

Crecer rodeada por personas tan diferentes le había hecho aprender muchas cosas; desde niña había sufrido mucho y ellos lo sabían; luego la adolescencia fue otro duro golpe, pero en esa ocasión no fue ella quien lo sufrió.

- Alguien tenía que aprender a hacerlo luego de que Ryoko se fuera ya que tú vivías de comida instantánea, mientras que mis tíos de ser posible sobrevivirían con solo comer ramen y comida chatarra _ dijo alejándose de la ventana y sentándose en la cama.

- Bueno somos hombres de gustos simples, ¿No es eso bueno?

- Si fuese a casarme con uno de ustedes tal vez lo tomaría como algo bueno_ dijo en un susurro que el anciano fue capaz de escuchar.

- Hablando de eso; ya tienes 18 años deberías buscarte un marido.

- No quiero un marido_ dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- La mayoría de la kunoichis se casan antes de los 25 años, en especial las que forman parte de algún clan.

- Hasta donde se no formo parte de ningún clan y según lo que dijiste aun me quedarían como mínimo 6 años para conseguir esposo… si fuera una kunoichi_ agrego con una sonrisa inocente

- Una chica tan linda como tu seria una rompecorazones en Konoha.

- Jiraiya_ dijo en tono de advertencia_ sabes que el tío Naruto no permitiría que se me acercaran.

- Es un idiota_ dijo el anciano en tono de burla.

- No lo insultes.

- Siempre supe que era tu favorito_ dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No tengo un favorito…

- Eso dices...

- Ji-chan.

- Bueno lo dejo… que delicada eres mujer…

La joven sonrió y Jiraiya también lo hizo; la canasta que el tonto de su discípulo le llevo hacia varios años contenía dos bebes… dos hermosas niñas, a las cuales le había encantado criar; eran amables, divertidas y cariñosas… bueno al menos una de ellas.

Reyko no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al ver como la expresión de su abuelo pasaba de una divertida a una de fastidio y resignación.

- ¿Recordando a Ryoko?_ pregunto sonriente.

Jiraiya reacciono al oír su voz y suspiro con pesar…

- Tanto se nota cuando lo hago.

- Tu expresión cambia_ susurro la joven.

El peliblanco detallo a la chica frente a el. Ryoko, era muy diferente a su hermana menor; con su cabello negro como el azabache, su rudeza y su poca paciencia, cualquiera pensaría que entre ambas no existía ningún tipo de lazo… pero en verdad, eran mellizas y su único rasgo en común era el color de los ojos.

- ¿Cómo pueden ser tan diferentes?_ pregunto al aire.

- Somos mellizas no gemelas… aun los gemelos pueden diferenciarse por sus gustos.

Jiraiya suspiro de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que este bien?

Reyko sonrió alegre y se levanto de donde estaba.

- Estoy segura que si… después de todo es Ryoko.

Dicho esto abandono la habitación. Dejando a el peliblanco con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Desde muy pequeñas, Reyko y Ryoko mostraron grandes diferencias en su actitud… diferencias que provocaron muchas peleas en la casa, aun cuando Naruto iba de visita. Tantos fueron los desacuerdos que al final ocurrió lo inevitable; Ryoko se marcho y hasta el momento, tras seis años de su partida no sabían sobre su paradero.

Flash back.

- ¡¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme asi mocosa?!_ grito un enojado rubio.

- Algo sobre que no te gusta_ dijo la morena con fastidio

- ¡Es ofensivo!

- ¿Ofensivo? ¿Qué puede tener de ofensivo llamarte dobe?

- ¡Tiene mucho!

Jiraiya y Reyko miraban atentos la discusión. Siempre sucedía cuando Naruto iba de visita, entre el y Ryoko había muchos desacuerdos, aunque la mayoría no eran mas que juegos.

- ¡Soy el hokage! ¡Guárdame respeto!

- Serás kage, pero siempre gritando y saltando de un lado a otro pareces niño de diez años_ dijo la morena mayor con sorna.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

- Tiene mucho que ver Na-ru-to

El rubio la miro con malos ojos. Siendo honesto, estaba más que cansado de la actitud de la pequeña, siempre buscando problemas a todo el sitio al que iba… con tan solo doce años tenía un largo expediente de enemigos y a ella parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás que tus jueguitos ponen en riesgo a tu hermana?_ pregunto ya mas calmado.

La morena lo miro y suspiro. Llevaba mucho tiempo escuchando el mismo discurso, tanto que ya lo conocía de memoria.

- No me lo recuerdes… creeme cuando digo que ya me lo se.

- Entonces ¿Por qué sigues haciendo lo mismo?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

- Si sigues asi… tendré que pedirte que te alejes de Reyko.

Eso pareció afectarle, aunque no estaba del todo seguro pues Reyko se puso frente a él de inmediato.

- No puedes hacer eso_ dijo con voz enojada.

- Me temo que es lo mejor_ explico el rubio_ los problemas en los que Ryoko se mete no son muy normales que se diga; además es muy joven para entender las consecuencias que estos pueden traer a esta casa…

- Pero…

- Escucha a tu tío, Rey_ intervino Jiraiya, ganándose la mirada de los presentes_ puede que sea radical y ahora no lo entiendas pero Ryoko no esta preparada para enfrentar tantos problemas.

- Soy fuerte_ dijo la morena mayor.

- No tanto como la gente a la que molestas_ dijo Naruto serio.

- Si lo es_ dijo Reyko.

Ambos hombres suspiraron. No sabían que otra solución podría funcionar… sabían que Ryoko adoraba a su hermana y esa adoración era mutua; las dos eran muy unidas y por eso quizás la menor era capaz de entender el porque de las acciones de su hermana, sin embargo, jamás quiso explicar.

_- Tiene sus razones, solo denle tiempo_

Esa frase los había controlado varios años, pero ya era suficiente. Si Ryoko quería tanto a su hermana como decía, debía comprender que con sus actos solo la ponía en peligro.

- De acuerdo; me iré.

Todos la miraron asombrados pues no esperaban que cediera tan pronto y mucho menos sin dar una buena pelea antes.

- ¡No!_ grito Reyko corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla_ no lo hagas_ dijo apretándola tan fuerte como pudo.

- El tío Naruto y Jiraiya tienen razón_ dijo la mayor separándose un poco_ ya he hecho muchas travesuras.

- Pero…

- Volveré, tampoco es como que vaya a desaparecer el resto de mi vida_ dijo acariciando el cabello de su hermana_ todo ira bien, no te preocupes.

Reyko observo a su hermana y al hacerlo supo que era una decisión tomada, no habría nada que ella pudiera decir que hiciera cambiar la opinión que Ryoko tenia. Miro a su tío y a su abuelo con rabia… luego se separo por completo de su hermana y abandono la habitación dando un portazo.

- Ya se enojo_ dijo con una media sonrisa la joven.

- Eso no es bueno_ dijo Jiraiya algo apesumbrado.

- Se le pasara… en estos momentos no lo entiende pero lo hará en su momento. No puede estar molesta con ustedes toda la vida_ dijo sin despegar la mirada de la puerta.

- Ryoko…

- Ya deja el drama dobe.

- ¡Que dejes de llamarme asi!

Fin flash back.

Esa misma tarde Ryoko abandono la casa y desde entonces las cosas no han sido como el esperaba. En su mayoría todo iba de mil maravillas con Reyko, pero él sabia que le dolía que su hermana no le escribiera o le enviara alguna nota por su cumpleaños.

_Lo hecho, hecho esta_; pensó encogiéndose de hombros antes de dedicarse a comer. Si para cuando la chica regresara no había terminado se armaría una grande.

- Jiraiya, he estado pensando y tal vez deberíamos ir a konoha.

Mas o menos una hora después, Reyko entro de nuevo a la habitación y para sorpresa y fastidio del peliblanco saco a relucir un tema delicado para el.

- ¿Para que?_ pregunto sin claro afán en esconder su fastidio.

- Hace 7 años que no vas y de seguro mas de una persona se pregunta si estas bien, en especial Tsunade-san.

- Estoy bien.

- En la aldea están las personas que te aprecian.

- ¿Tu no lo haces?_ pregunto fingiendo dolor.

- Sabes que si, nadie te quiere tanto como yo... _ dijo la joven mientras le acariciaba la mejilla_ Pero se que extrañas la aldea, el espiar a otros...

- Jamás espíe, solo reunía información_ dijo este indignado.

- Bueno, eso también_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ extrañas ver a los hijos de mis tíos y los hijos de sus amigos.

- Eso no te lo niego.

- Iré a hablar con el tío Naruto para que te reciba en su casa.

- ¿Y dejarte sola?

- No estaré sola, me iré contigo.

- Escucha Rey-chan_ dijo decidido a cambiar el tema_ no estaré aquí por siempre ya estoy viejo y enfermo

- No exageres_ dijo la joven con cara de pocos amigos.

- Lo que mas quiero es ver que estarás bien cuando me vaya.

- Lo se; pero por ahora no hablemos de eso_ dijo la morena algo enojada. Se dirigió a la salida y abandono la habitación sin decir nada más.

- Que testaruda_ dijo Jiraiya suspirando mientras observaba como la chica había olvidado llevar consigo la bandeja_ es en estas ocasiones en las que más se parece a sus padres.

* * *

_Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, ya sean positivos o negativos; todos sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar n.n_

_Se que me atrase un poquito pero como prometi, actualizo en fines de semana (entre viernes y domingo)_

_Los vere el proximo fin, cuidense mucho_

_Los quiere…_

_Hanabi no Sekai_

_PD: Me disculpo si hay errores ortograficos, siempre se me escapan algunos por mas que reviso XD_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2.-

Desde no muy lejos, Jigoku observaba a la morena moverse de un lado a otro dentro de la cabaña. Llevaba casi cinco años, cuidando de Reyko y Jiraiya sin que este lo notara…

- _Eres el único al que le puedo confiar esto__ le había dicho el kage al asignarle esa misión.

No se consideraba un amigo intimo de Naruto, de hecho le gusta pensar en el como su jefe… nada mas. Pero, cuando le contó sobre Reyko; no pudo evitar ayudarle. Como hokage, el rubio no podía salir mucho de la aldea y dejar un clon como solía hacer de vez en cuando, no era lo mas inteligente o apropiado.

Asi que, le toco a él; Jigoku, hacerse cargo de la seguridad de la sobrina del rubio y de la de su antiguo sensei. Observarlos desde las sombras, cuidar que no les faltara nada, que no les ocurriera nada y reportar a Naruto cualquier suceso, en eso consistía el pedido.

- Supongo_ dijo mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el árbol en el que se encontraba_ que debería decirle que Jiraiya quiere que ella se case o que Reyko quiere enviar al viejo a la aldea para que lo revisen pues le preocupa su salud.

Vio a la chica salir de la cabaña y detenerse pocos metros cerca de él, cosa que lo hizo sonreír; Reyko suspiro y se apoyo en un árbol cercano.

- ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de esto?_ dijo la joven en voz baja.

Se suponía que ellos no debían notar su presencia, se suponía que el no estaba ahí; pero Reyko era muy astuta y siendo honesto, no se había preocupado mucho en ocultarse de ella; en poco tiempo comprendió que la joven tenía muchas habilidades, en pocas palabras: no necesitaba su protección.

- ¿De que? Exactamente_ le respondió usando un tono tan bajo como el de ella.

La morena bufo en señal de exasperación.

- Sabes perfectamente de que.

Jigoku dirigió su mirada al cielo cubierto de nubes blancas.

- Puedo hablar con tu tío_ dijo devolviendo la mirada hacia ella.

- De acuerdo.

Dicho esto, Reyko asintió y se dirigió de nuevo al interior de la cabaña. Mientras la veía marchar el joven sonrió… la chica era el orgullo de Naruto, la había entrenado a la perfección y aun asi la cuidaba como si fuese una bebe.

- ¿Será que aprenderás a darle su propio espacio?_ pregunto al viento.

Luego se puso en pie, dio una ultima mirada a sus protegidos y abandono el lugar en una nube de humo.

..-..-..-..-..

En el interior de la casa, Reyko quien se encontraba apoyada en la puerta de entrada sintió cuando el ambu abandono los alrededores.

En el fondo comprendía que su tío los cuidara tanto y agradecía a Jigoku el no haberla insultado al intentar ocultar su presencia. El ambu, llevaba varios años observándolos, _cuidándolos, _informando a Naruto de todo lo que consideraba relevante… lo que en palabras del hokage significaba todo, incluso a si una hoja caía antes de tiempo de algún árbol.

La morena suspiro y una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Ya se había acostumbrado a Jigoku, tenerlo cerca la reconfortaba, se sentía segura; luego de que Ryoko se marchase, por decisión propia había dejado de usar sus técnicas ninja; en alguna que otra ocasión, a escondidas practicaba con un clon que Jigoku le prestaba y asi se mantenía en forma.

- Aunque es posible que nunca necesite pelear otra vez_ susurro_ siempre que él este aquí estaremos a salvo.

Dicho esto, se alejo de la entrada y se dirigió al interior de la casa, debía encargarse de sus deberes y si mal no recordaba… había dejado la bandeja en la habitación de Jiraiya.

..-..-..-..-..

- Hokage-sama; Jigoku pide verlo_ dijo un ambu apareciendo de repente en la oficina.

- Dile que venga_ el ambu asintió y desapareció

El rubio aun se encontraba en su oficina, procesando algunos papeles y ordenando alguno que otro pergamino, cosa que detestaba sobremanera pero que era una de sus obligaciones.

- ¿Le ocurrió algo al ero-sennin?_ pregunto cuando un nuevo ambu apareció junto a su escritorio.

- No, pero me gustaría hablar sobre el; si tienes tiempo_ dijo el recién llegado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- A Reyko le gustaría que se mude aquí; Tsunade-sama puede ayudarlo con su "enfermedad" y el estar aquí con ustedes le hará bien.

- Hina me ha pedido que lo traiga.

- Supongo que entonces no hay problema.

- No.

- Aclarado eso, me preguntaba si tenías una misión para mí.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto el rubio confundido.

- Estoy aburrido.

- No hay mucho que hacer_ admitió el kage_ además_ agrego tomando el pergamino que el chico le había enviado hace poco_ acabas de terminar un encargo ¿Cómo puedes estar aburrido ya?

- Tanta paz me da mala espina_ dijo el aludido ignorando la pregunta.

- A mi igual…

El rostro del rubio se torno pensativo, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Jigoku; no era que el hokage no pensara sino que cuando ponía esa expresión tan "afligida" solo podía pensar en una cosa.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora con tu sobrina?_ pregunto de modo directo.

Naruto observo al ambu junto a el. Quizás, era la única persona en la aldea que sabía todo sobre Reyko además de él y…

- Creo que es hora de que viva en la aldea.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tiene 18 años...

- No me dirás que ya quieres que se case_ dijo el chico girando los ojos con fastidio tras la mascara_ ¿o si? Porque el viejo le dijo algo parecido esta mañana

- ¿Ero-sennin le dijo eso? ¿Acaso esta loco? ¡Aun es joven para eso!

Jigoku rió con ganas. Le gustaba mucho ver al hokage gritar como chiquillo cada vez que le decía algo que el anciano de su maestro le decía a su adorada sobrina.

Desde hacia unos años el rubio le había contado sobre Reyko y le había hecho aquel pedido. Al principio le costo algo de trabajo pero se habituó a cumplir sus misiones del ambu y tener tiempo para hacer ese favor personal.

- Eso dijo ella… de vez en cuando la he odio susurrar que ese asunto es bastante molesto.

- Creo que ha estado mucho tiempo con nosotros durante estos años_ dijo el rubio apesumbrado.

- Tenia que hacerlo ¿o no?

Naruto asintió. Al ser el moreno el mejor amigo de la madre de Reyko, era la persona mas indicada para instruirla en las técnicas ninja; al principio costo mucho ayudarla a dominar las técnicas que heredo de sus padres, sin embargo pronto la pequeña demostró ser un prodigio... al igual que Ryoko. Por ello los tres estaban contentos con los resultados obtenidos tras entrenarlas, en especial porque muchas cosas las aprendieron solo leyendo los pergaminos que les entregaban como regalo cada cierto tiempo.

- No creo que vivir aquí sea buena idea_ agrego el ambu.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Naruto dejando sus pensamientos de lado.

- Ellos están aquí.

Ellos, su madre; la mujer que iba a abandonarla y su padre. La ojinegra conocía todos los detalles de su nacimiento; sabia quienes eran sus padres, como fue concebida e incluso estaba consciente de lo que su madre pensaba hacer, asi como sabia que su padre no tenia idea de su existencia…. No lo odiaba, no se puede odiar a alguien que no sabe que existes y con respecto a su madre, no la odiaba por el simple hecho de que no valía la pena hacerlo.

- No saben quien es; no debe preocuparse.

- Jiraiya dice que es bonita y que eso haría que los ninjas de Konoha se enamoren de ella.

- Ese viejo ¿es que no puede pensar en cosas mas lucrativas?_ dijo mirando de lado algo enojado.

- Para el eso es lucrativo_ dijo el joven con sorna.

- Como sea, estará bien aquí.

- Acaso sus hermanos no… ¿podrían enamorarse ella?

- Basta con que este lejos de ellos.

- Entonces dirán que es extraña_ insistió el joven.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es nueva y se la pasa solo en compañía de un viejo enfermo y del hokage… eso podría prestarse a malos comentarios.

- ¿Cómo los que surgen por nuestra relación?

- Eso sonó horrible_ dijo el ambu con voz tenebrosa

El rubio rió.

- Estará bien, encontrare el modo de hacerlo funcionar.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?_ pregunto con voz seria.

- No pretendo nada.

- ¿De veras?_ le acuso.

El rubio suspiro resignado.

- Buscan a Ryoko…

- ¿Y eso que? Pensé que no tenía contacto con su hermana desde hace mucho.

- Lo cual es cierto; pero no puedo correr riesgos.

- Nadie sabe de su parentesco.

- Aun asi, es peligroso. Esas personas no descansaran hasta encontrar un modo de atraparla…

- Investigando podrían llegar a algo ¿eso es lo que te preocupa?

- ¿A ti no?_ pregunto muy interesado en la respuesta.

- Honestamente Naruto, pienso que no deberías preocuparte. No hay registro que pueda vincular a Ryoko con Reyko… salvo que sus nombres son parecidos, del resto solo tienen el mismo color de ojos y es un color de ojos muy común.

- Muy cierto… pero no me arriesgare.

El joven ambu suspiro con fastidio.

- ¿Has pensado que al llamar tanto la atención sobre Reyko seas tu quien descubra ante todos la verdad?

- Ambos sabemos que no es asi.

- Tan testarudo como siempre.

- Solo intento ayudar…

- Puede cuidarse sola, si mal no recuerdo estas más que orgulloso de la educación que les dieron en técnicas ninjas.

- Si usara su herencia podría estar mas seguro, pero es tan testaruda que no lo hace.

- Detesta la posibilidad de que alguien más pueda descubrir quien es o mejor dicho de quien es hija.

- Aun asi…

- No se para que le das tantas vueltas al asunto_ lo interrumpió el joven_ al final harás lo que te de la gana y me tocara a mi arreglar el desastre que armes.

- No será asi… además ¿Cuál desastre causado por mi has reparado?

- Por ejemplo, esa misión que le asignaste a Jiraiya que debías asignarme a mi desde el principio, pero que no lo hiciste porque ese día te levantaste con el pie izquierdo y te dio por recordarle al viejo viejos tiempos, valga la redundancia_ dijo con fastidio.

- Solo fue un mal cálculo.

- Como diga hokage-sama.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos. Detestaba cuando Jigoku le llamaba asi, solo significaba que se burlaba de el.

- No habrá problema si sigues ocupándote de ella.

- Ni que fuera un objeto_ dijo con sorna.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

No tuvo que ver su rostro sin la mascara para saber que había rodado los ojos… otra vez. Jigoku era un libro abierto para el, en ciertos aspectos; mientras que en otros, era como un ataúd sellado.

- Tienes que hacerlo, solo asi estará a salvo.

- ¡Ella esta a salvo!_ dijo enojado.

- No hay nada de malo en protección extra; además, el viejo debe venir a que lo revisen ¿no que esta enfermo?

- A veces parece un demonio sin sentimientos.

- Es solo la influencia del kyubi.

El silencio cayo sobre ellos, se veían fijamente; ninguno quería ceder pero al final fue el ambu quien lo hizo. Naruto sonrió complacido mientras le veía marcharse, no era necesario decirlo con palabras; Reyko viviría en la aldea muy pronto y… de ser necesario Jigoku la protegería.

Desde que las tomo en brazos por primera vez se prometió a si mismo protegerlas de todo, incluso de su madre. Por eso se las había llevado antes de que esta despertara y lograra su cometido. Aun recordaba lo que habían tenido que decirle para que se olvidara de los niñas… o de la niña.

Flash Back.

- Hasta que despiertas.

La joven miro alrededor hasta que se encontró con el rostro familiar de uno de sus mejores amigos y sonrió con dificultad antes de decir:

- No sabes lo difícil que es dar a luz.

El hombre sonrió de lado; era cierto no la sabia y agradecía no haber nacido mujer, con todos los gritos que había escuchado sabia de antemano que no podría soportar traer una nueva vida al mundo.

- Quiero verla ¿Dónde esta?

El joven suspiro y evito la mirada de la mujer que aun yacía en la cama, esta al notarlo tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo logro… Lo siento.

Fin del Flash Back.

Hacerle creer a una mujer que su hija recién nacida ha muerto no es algo que le hubiese agradado; pero era eso o dejar que ella se las entregara a quien sabe quien porque no podía ni quería tenerlas en su vida.

Tal vez la concepción y nacimiento de sus sobrinas no fuesen habituales; pero eso no provocaba que su opinión sobre ellas cambiara; no conocía a nadie tan fuerte como ellas, ni siquiera sus hijos o los hermanos de ellas, se acercaban a lo que Reyko y Ryoko eran capaces de hacer; sus padres les habían heredado dos grandes técnicas que habían dominado a la perfección en poco tiempo, técnicas que Reyko había decidido no usar desde la partida de su hermana a menos que su vida corriera peligro; técnicas que Ryoko había usado con imprudencia desde los diez años, alegando que si las tenia debía usarlas… pero ahora la perseguían, por quien era y por lo que era; lo cual solo traía problemas y lo peor es que no sabia donde estaba, por lo que solo podía evitar que dieran con Reyko.

- Las cosas solo van a complicarse cada día mas_ dijo el rubio antes de suspirar.

Que Reyko viviera en la aldea les daría algo de tiempo para pensar en una mejor solución al problema que tenían y quizás, si todo salía bien; nadie se enteraría de la verdad y con algo de suerte, podría dar con Ryoko antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

* * *

_Hola! Por aquí aparezco de nuevo el ultimo dia del fin de semana para traerles la actualizacion de esta historia._

_Espere que les guste y que disfruten al maximo este relato que estoy creando (al menos esa es la idea XD)_

_Pasenlo bien…_

_Disfruten la vida._

_Los vere el proximo fin de semana._

_Matta ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3.-

-..-..-Una semana después -..-..-

Un moreno de ojos negros se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha a paso lento recorriendo las calles llenas de gente que apresurada hacia las compras. Vestía un pantalón corto azul marino, camisa negra con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, sandalias ninja y su banda atada en su brazo izquierdo.

Todo el que lo viera, diría que era una copia de su padre de joven. La gran diferencia, el no era tan amargado o al menos en este momento estaba de buen humor. Obito Uchiha a sus 16 años, no solo era el primogénito del antiguo desertor Uchiha, ni uno de los chicos mas populares de la aldea al que las chicas perseguían como locas; era un ninja hecho y derecho que alcanzo el rango jounnin a los quince años con honores, de hecho muchos guardaban las esperanzas (incluido el mismo) de ser considerado para el ambu dentro de poco. Trabajar para su padre no seria nada fácil, pero el vivía de los retos, desde pequeño su intención es superar a Sasuke Uchiha, no cometer los mismos errores que el mayor y ganarse el amor de una mujer por como era él, no por como los demás creían que fuera… _metas simples, _pensó con sarcasmo.

- ¡Que aburrido!_ dijo en un suspiro.

- ¿Qué es aburrido, Obi-teme?

El moreno se detuvo y miro a su acompañante; el hijo mayor del hokage y su mejor amigo Minato Namikaze, un rubio de cabello largo a los lados y de ojos azules "una copia de su padre" decían todos en la aldea; para el moreno era mas bien una copia de su abuelo… el cuarto hokage, del cual había heredado el nombre.

- Estar sin hacer nada_ respondió reanudando su camino.

- Estoy seguro de que Shiro debatiría eso.

Minato a sus 17 años; era al igual que Obito, un jounnin desde los quince años. Otros de su generación habían repetido la hazaña; sin embargo el record del antiguo sensei de sus padres, Kakashi Hatake aun no era roto y mucho menos el de Itachi Uchiha con el ambu.

- El es como su padre_ dijo Obito con cierto fastidio_ no hacer nada es lo mejor que existe para ellos.

El rubio lo miro durante unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

- De vez en cuando estar libre no es malo_ admitió.

- Hace meses que no salgo de misión.

El Namikaze se detuvo asombrado.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?_ pregunto curioso.

- Pregúntale a tu padre_ dijo el moreno con sarcasmo.

- Mejor no_ respondió el ojiazul con algo de temor_ cuando saco el tema dice que esta muy ocupado.

- ¿A ti tampoco te ha dado misiones?

- A nadie de nuestra generación... Los únicos que están saliendo son los genin y algún que otro ambu.

- Eso es raro.

- Se le llama paz, idiotas_ dijo un moreno de cabello negro corto y de ojos azules apareciendo junto a ellos.

- ¿Paz?_ pregunto el rubio.

- Si no hay misiones para chunins, jounnins y ambus significa que nada peligroso esta ocurriendo_ explico el chico con aburrimiento.

- Es posible_ dijo Obito.

- Por cierto Shiro, ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora?_ pregunto Minato.

- Doy un paseo...

- ¿Donde quedo lo de tirarte a ver las nubes?_ pregunto Obito con fastidio.

- Con Eiji por aquí es imposible.

Shiro Nara, hijo de Shikamaru Nara y Temari no Sabaku; era al igual que ellos de rango jounnin, de hecho los tres eran equipo seguido, trabajaban bien juntos y se comprendían a pesar de tener personalidades tan diferentes.

Obito podía llegar a ser obsesivo de vez en cuando, pero sus técnicas con el fuego eran de las mejores de todo el país. Minato a pesar de ser travieso y gritón en ocasiones; estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado cuando debía, escuchar lo que le correspondía hacer en las misiones y llevar a cabo el trabajo de forma limpia; algo que todos decían solo podía haber heredado de su madre, porque el hokage aun hoy era incapaz de callarse y escuchar en algunas ocasiones. Mientras que Shiro, era el cerebro, digno hijo de su padre cuando de trazar planes se trataba, el no había heredado el control sobre el viento como sus hermanos, pero había heredado el cerebro y la flojera de su padre.

- Cierto, tu hermano es chunin_ dijo Minato con una sonrisa zorruna.

- Y ustedes ¿Qué?_ pregunto Shiro.

- En lo mismo... Bueno Obito, yo voy camino a ver a mi padre que me mando a llamar.

- ¿En serio?_ pregunto el ojos azabache.

- Si... Pero eso fue hace mas de una hora_ dijo Naruto apareciendo de repente frente a ellos con el atuendo de kage y mirando a su hijo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Papá_ dijo Minato con voz temblorosa, enojar a su padre no era fácil asi que cuando se lograba era mejor hacer cualquier cosa que este dijera para mantenerse vivo.

- ¿A que hora pensabas ir a verme?_ pregunto Naruto serio.

- En este instante.

- Ya es tarde; le di tu misión a otra persona.

- ¡¿Misión?! ¿Ibas a darme una misión?

- La palabra clave es "iba"_ dijo el ojiazul rodando los ojos.

- ¿Una buena?

- Si la aceptabas podrían haber ido al país del zorro; pero...

- ¡¿El país del zorro?!_ preguntaron los tres jóvenes sorprendidos.

Es sabido por todos, que el país del zorro es un lugar temido y casi nunca visitado, muchas leyendas se dicen sobre ese lugar y esto despierta la curiosidad de más de un ninja. Solo los ninjas más temerarias se atrevían siquiera a pensar en ir allí; el que se adentraba en ese lugar nunca salía, incluso corrían rumores que nadie había sido capaz de entrar y salir de ese lugar, sano y salvo.

- Si, el país del zorro_ afirmo el hokage.

- Espere un segundo... ¿Dijo podrían?_ pregunto Obito.

Naruto sonrió y asintió antes de hablar:

- Si, pensaba asignarle 2 compañeros los cuales iban a ser ustedes pero ya que no fue a verme...

- ¡Idiota!_ grito el azabache golpeando al rubio menor en la cabeza.

- ¿Podemos saber a quien le asigno la misión?_ pregunto Shiro.

Si fueron considerados para ir a ese temido lugar, debía saber quien mas había sido considerado y aceptado el encargo.

- A un ninja de mi confianza.

- ¿A Hana?_ pregunto Minato.

El Namikaze negó exasperado. Su hijo no podía ver algo tan simple…

- Tu hermana es chunin_ dijo Shiro, poniendo en palabras lo que el kage había callado_ nosotros jounnin, si nos la iban a asignar a nosotros debió habérsela dado a alguien de nuestro rango_ explico con calma.

- Muy cierto_ dijo Obito.

El ojiazul mayor suspiro con resignación. Puede que su hijo fuese capaz de ver ciertas cosas, pero aun le faltaba mucho y ese era el motivo por el que aun no había podido llegar a ambu.

- En ese caso solo quedan: Hizashi y Souichi_ dijo Shiro.

El Nara por su lado, no había llegado a ambu por su flojera. Si de el dependiera se dejaría caer en algún lugar a ver las nubes como solía hacer Shikamaru de joven.

- Souichi la acepto.

- ¿Y quienes serán sus compañeros?_ pregunto el rubio menor.

- Decidió ir solo.

- ¿Y lo dejo ir?_ pregunto Shiro asombrado.

- Lo consulte con su padre y el tuyo; ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que esta oportunidad le servirá para desarrollar mas sus habilidades.

- ¿De que va la misión?_ pregunto Obito.

El Uchiha era otra historia; analizo Naruto; a pesar de ser tan buen jounnin; Sasuke estaba convencido que aun era muy joven para ver lo que los ambu estaban destinados a ver y a hacer; en especial si Jigoku andaba cerca y hacia de las suyas.

- Buscar algo_ dijo el por fin levantando los hombros despreocupadamente_ algo que esta escondido y que para obtenerlo deberá hacer su mayor esfuerzo.

- ¿Ves como eres de idiota?_ reclamo Obito a Minato.

- Bueno, ya no importa; supongo que a ustedes puedo pedirles que se hagan cargo de otra cosa igual de importante.

- ¿Qué?_ pregunto el azabache.

_Es igual de seco que Sasuke_, _no podía haber sacado algo de Soe_; Pensó Naruto.

- Estoy esperando a unas personas, una de ellas es ero-sennin...

- ¿Jiraiya-sensei vendrá?_ pregunto Minato emocionado.

_Y tú eres igual a mí_; pensó de nuevo con cierta resignación.

- Si, está algo enfermo y nadie sabe que vendrá; me gustaría que los esperasen en la puerta y lo lleven al hospital para que la obaa-chan y Sakura lo revisen.

Tras un breve silencio en el que los chicos se vieron los unos a los otros sopesando la oferta, fue el Uchiha quien rompió el silencio:

- Lo haremos... Después de todo no tenemos nada que hacer.

- ¿Cuántas personas vienen además de el?_ pregunto Shiro.

Si iban a hacer de escolta, mejor informarse como era debido.

- Una; pero a esa persona me gustaría que la lleven a mi antiguo apartamento.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Minato con curiosidad.

El antiguo apartamento de su padre estaba vació, de hecho su madre pensaba acondicionarlo para cuando lo echara de casa y lo dejara hacerse cargo de si mismo… momento que el esperaba no llegara aun, no es que no quisiera vivir solo pero, alejarse de casa era no comer tan seguido la deliciosa comida de su madre y eso era algo que le gustaría evitar lo mas posible.

- Porque ahí se va a quedar_ dijo Naruto con cierto fastidio.

Le había costado mucho convencer a Hinata de dejarle usar el apartamento. La Hyuga estaba decidida a mudar a Minato allí para intentar de ese modo que el chico terminara de madurar y tomara mas control sobre su desordenada vida.

- _Por favor, Hina-chan_ rogó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza._

_- ¿Por qué no le das otro lugar? sabes que Minato debe buscar su propio lugar pronto._

_- Se que debe hacerlo, pero ¿no seria mejor que el mismo reuniera el dinero suficiente para mudarse? Si le damos el apartamento, es capaz de pedirnos luego para pagar la renta o para hacer la compra._

_Hinata considero lo dicho por su esposo. Si bien era cierto; entregarle a Minato el apartamento que su padre había utilizado de joven significaba para ella dos cosas: independizar a Minato y mantener el sitio en cuestión como parte de la familia._

_- Hina-chan_ sollozo el rubio._

_Ella solo lo vio y tras un momento suspiro aceptando su derrota._

_- De acuerdo, pero deberás imponerle a Minato un tiempo limite para mudarse; no podemos mantenerlo el resto de su vida y estoy segura que sino lo forzamos se quedara en casa con nosotros aun cuando Kaoru y Hana se marchen._

_El comentario hizo que el rubio se pusiera serio._

_- ¿Ya estas planeando echar a nuestra hija?_ pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados._

_- Claro que no._

_El rubio suspiro aliviado._

_- Ella misma me ha hecho el comentario._

Que Hana a sus doce años ya estuviese pensando en el momento en que dejaría la casa lo había sorprendido sobremanera, pero era parte de la vida que los hijos tomaran su propio camino en algún momento; asi lo había hecho Hinata luego de la guerra… él por otro lado no había tenido opción.

- Dobe, ¿no deberías estar en el despacho?

El aludido giro al escuchar esa frase y se encontró con su antiguo compañero de equipo Sasuke Uchiha el antiguo renegado que ahora se hace cargo de los cuarteles ambu; hacia mucho que Sasuke no le llamaba de esa forma… hacia mucho que nadie le llamaba asi.

- Ya voy de regreso; estaba dándole un encargo a los muchachos_ dijo señalando a los chicos con una mano.

- ¿Como esta Sasuke-san?_ preguntaron los tres con respeto.

Este asintió en señal de saludo y de respuesta. El Uchiha no era de muchas palabras a pesar de los años que habían pasado. Hablaba pero no mas de lo necesario.

- Por cierto, Minato_ dijo el kage llamando la atención del menor.

- ¿Si?

- Ya que el apartamento lo ocupara otra persona por tiempo indefinido; tu madre y yo hemos decidido darte tres meses para encontrar un lugar al cual mudarte.

- ¡¿Qué?!_ grito el chico_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto con voz de niño pequeño.

Naruto lo miro y deseo no haber tenido que decirle eso. Era su hijo por dios santo, no quería correrlo de casa… pero Hinata era testaruda con el tema y pues, no es como que el deseara tener a su hijo siempre en la casa familiar.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto_ dijo serio_ es lo que tu madre quiere y vas a complacerla.

El ojiazul bajo la mirada y la cabeza, resignado. Esperaba que su madre dejara esa idea al menos por un tiempo pero al parecer dios no estaba de su parte en ese asunto.

- Minato…

- Esta bien; comenzare a buscar_ dijo el chico malhumorado mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Un berrinche? A su edad, Minato haciendo un berrinche; de pequeño bajar la mirada y dirigirla hacia otro lado era el modo en el que el chico se aseguraba de dar una imagen de niño desamparado que le hacia ganarse la simpatía de la gente y obtener lo que quería… era su modo de hacer un berrinche.

_Creí que ya había dejado esa táctica; _pensaron Obito, Shiro, Naruto y el mismo Sasuke.

- Bien, te deseo la mejor de las suertes_ dijo el kage dándole a entender que el berrinche no funcionaria y que no pensaba ayudarlo en esa tarea.

- Por cierto dobe_ dijo Sasuke de pronto_ escuche que hay un par de personas en la entrada de la aldea.

Al oír esto Minato miro hacia el que consideraba si tío. _¿Ero-sennin?_

- Llegaron pronto. Vayan a hacer lo que les pedí_ dijo el Namikaze mayor a los tres chicos frente a el.

Estos asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

- ¿Quiénes están en la entrada?_ pregunto Sasuke mientras iniciaba el camino hacia la torre kage junto a Naruto.

- Ero-sennin y su alumna.

..-..-..-..-..

- ¡Vaya este lugar no cambia! _ dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

Desde que habían salido de casa; el anciano se había visto emocionado. Reyko se alegraba de verlo asi, lleno de energía en lugar de estar tirado en una cama leyendo libros todo el día.

De pequeña, Jiraiya era tan enérgico a pesar de su edad, parecía siempre estar preparado para jugar con ella, pelear con Ryoko, entrenarlas, alimentarlas y enseñarles cada cosa que se le ocurriera; que cuando enfermo y comenzó a perder fuerzas ella había insistido en ir a la aldea de inmediato a que Tsunade lo revisara, no es que ella conociera a la mujer en persona, de hecho no conocía a nadie mas que a su hermana, Jigoku, sus tíos, al sannin y alguna persona de pueblo donde hacia la compra. Nunca había estado tan lejos de casa…

- Tenía razón_ dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

- ¿En que?_ pregunto Jiraiya confundido.

- Extrañabas la aldea_ dijo con un gesto de mano restándole importancia al asunto.

El peliblanco bufo, cosa que hizo reír a Reyko; hacia mucho no veía a su abuelo tan feliz y en verdad eso la hacia extremadamente feliz a ella.

- No se lo digas al maleducado de tu tío o pensara que a quien extrañaba era a el_ dijo el anciano con voz seria.

- Ya veremos_ respondió ella divertida

- ¡Ero-sennin!

A lo lejos se escucho a Minato gritar alegre. El peliblanco dirigió la vista al frente y se encontró con la copia de su antiguo alumno, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

- ¡Minato! muchacho has crecido mucho_ dijo cuando tuvo al chico a su lado.

- Claro que si, no podía quedarme enano por siempre_ dijo este con una sonrisa zorruna que hizo a Reyko recordar a Naruto_ además hace 7 años que no nos vemos.

La rubia admiro la escena, frente a ella estaban tres de los ninjas jóvenes más admirados de la aldea: Obito Uchiha, Shiro Nara y Minato Namikaze. Los tres llegaron a ser jounin a los 15 años y eran dignos hijos de sus padres en especial el último que aunque no posee el byakugan posee la gran determinación de su padre.

- Es bueno verlos a ustedes también; Obito, Shiro_ saludo Jiraiya.

- Hace tanto que no viene que ya corrían los rumores de que había muerto Jiraiya-sama_ dijo Shiro.

- Aunque Tsunade-sama y nuestros padres siempre lo negaron_ dijo Obito_ me alegra verlo vivo.

- Soy un hueso duro de roer muchachos_ dijo el sennin con aire cansado y tosiendo un poco.

- Deberías ir al hospital a que te revisen_ dijo Reyko llamando la atención de los cuatro.

Los jóvenes se quedaron prendados de ella: llevaba su largo cabello sujeto en una trenza, un short ajustado negro, una camisa naranja que mostraba el nacimiento de sus senos, una chaqueta negra manga corta, un collar con el kanji de la nieve, botas ninja y un gran bolso colgando de su hombro izquierdo.

_Preciosa_… pensaron los tres, pues era raro ver a una chica con la piel bronceada como la de ella y con tan buenos "atributos". Ni siquiera Hana, quien había heredado una buena delantera por parte de su madre.

- Por una vez te haré caso.

- Es por tu bien_ dijo esta acercándose al hombre y acariciándole la mejilla.

Al hacerlo, los chicos pudieron apreciarla mejor y eso solo les hizo confirmar lo que ya sabían. Esa chica era una belleza.

- ¿Quién es ella?_ pregunto Obito curioso.

- Chicos, les presento a mi alumna… Reyko.

- No sabía que aun enseñase_ dijo Shiro.

- Fue muy insistente y termine por tomarla como discípula_ dijo el anciano con orgullo.

- ¿No que me odiabas por eso?_ dijo la joven con sorna.

- Detalles Rey…

- Mejor vayamos al hospital_ dijo la morena.

- Mi padre nos envió para eso y para llevar a Reyko-san a su antiguo apartamento.

- ¿Su antiguo apartamento?_ pregunto ella con una sonrisa inocente.

- Si, dijo que allí se quedara.

- Bien ¿Quién me acompaña?_ pregunto el sennin.

Los tres chicos se miraron, si eran sinceros todos querían ir con la joven y eso no se le escapo a Jiraiya _Tonto Naruto, como se nota que no pensaste que Rey causaría una buena impresión a tu hijo y sus amigos_… pensó mientras suspiraba cansado.

- Yo iré con Reyko-san_ dijo Obito.

- ¿Por qué?_ se quejo Minato.

- Por que tu eres aprendiz de Jiraiya-sama; ¿Quién mejor para acompañarlo al hospital?

- En ese caso, voy contigo Obito_ dijo Shiro.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No pensaran enviarme solo con ero-sennin?

- Como se nota que Naruto es un baka_ dijo el sannin suspirando.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en darse cuenta que se equivoco?_ pregunto Reyko con una sonrisa irónica.

..-..-..-..-..

- ¿Su aprendiz?

- Si.

- No sabía que el viejo aun enseñara.

- Casi nadie lo sabe.

- ¿Y como es la chica?

- No seas pervertido teme_ dijo el kage mirándolo con malos ojos.

- Idiota, soy feliz con mi esposa_ dijo levantando el puño para golpear al rubio pero lo bajo antes de perder la paciencia_ lo pregunto por los chicos_ agrego calmado.

- ¿Los chicos?

- Tienen 16 y 17 años, sus hormonas están revueltas.

- Nos vemos luego teme_ dijo el ojiazul desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas.

..-..-..-..-..

- ¡Yo iré con ella!_ dijo el Uchiha_ fin de la discusión.

- No es justo_ dijo Minato.

- Lastima…

- ¿Sabes llegar al antiguo apartamento del hokage?_ pregunto Shiro tratando de aplicar la lógica al asunto.

- No.

- En ese caso no puedes llevarla_ dijo el rubio victorioso.

- Yo tampoco_ dijo Shiro.

- Yo la llevare y ustedes se irán con ero-sennin.

- Tengo una mejor idea… los tres se van con ero-sennin y yo llevo a Rey-chan a mi apartamento.

- No es justo…_ comenzó a decir Minato pero se percato que la persona que había hablado era su padre_ ¡papá ¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Serás tonto Naruto, enviar a estos tres por nosotros ¿No pensaste lo que podía pasar?_ pregunto Jiraiya algo molesto_ ¿Asi eres hokage?

- Se me paso por alto_ admitió el rubio mayor.

- Papá…

- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre ponerse a discutir en lugar de hacer lo que les pedí?! ¡¿Qué no ven que ero-sennin necesita que la baa-chan lo revise?!

- Lo que pasa es…

- ¡No me interesa lo que pasa Obito! ¡Son shinobis y deben dejar de lado lo que sus hormonas locas les dicen cuando están trabajando!

- Pero esto no es trabajo, nos pidió que lo hiciésemos como un favor_ dijeron los tres a la vez.

- ¡Les dije que era igual de importante que la misión que le di a Souichi!

- Ya se enojo_ dijo el peliblanco.

- ¡Ahora, lleven a ero-sennin con la baa-chan de una vez!

- ¡Si!

- Y prepárense para su castigo.

- ¡No!

- Naruto-sama_ dijo Reyko con voz tranquila.

- Si, Rey-chan_ dijo el aludido en un tono tan suave que quien llegase en ese momento diría que el hokage estaba mas tranquilo que nunca.

- Déjelo asi, en parte es culpa mía, no debí venir. Hubiese sido mejor que dejara a Jiraiya contigo y luego me volviera a casa.

- Que va, no es tu culpa… ¿Cómo crees eso?

- Pero…

- Tu tranquila, lo dejare pasar porque me lo pides_ dijo Naruto revolviéndole el cabello.

- ¡Naruto!_ protesto la joven.

El hokage solo pudo reír ante el puchero que hizo su "sobrina". Tomo el bolso de su maestro y el de ella.

- Vamos. Debes estar cansada por venir con el viejo todo el camino… te llevare al apartamento para que puedas asearte y luego cuando hayas descansado un poco iremos al hospital.

La morena asintió para luego arreglar su cabello.

- Nos vemos mas tarde abuelo, pórtate bien y no des problemas ¿si?

- Solo porque tú lo pides.

Dicho esto, Naruto y Reyko se fueron a paso lento.

- Bien, vamos, mientras más pronto lleguemos mejor.

Los jóvenes lo vieron emprender el camino al hospital calmadamente y se miraron entre ellos un par de segundos ¿Qué rayos habían estado haciendo? ¿Desde cuando ellos discuten por una chica? Bueno… no era cualquier chica.

- ¿Vienen o no?_ dijo malhumorado Jiraiya.

Obito, Minato y Shiro se apresuraron a alcanzarlo.

* * *

_Hola! Se que me desaparecí la semana pasada y me disculpo por ello (asi como lo hice con los seguidores de "Verdades Reveladas") pero no tuve tiempo de nada… entre los exámenes, el trabajo y la preparación de mi tesis estoy bastante liada._

_Jiraiya y Reyko ya han llegado a Konoha; asi que poco a poco se iran incorporando los personajes que he inventado y los personajes originales de la serie. Pronto se vendra el capitulo donde les presentare a todas las familias que deben conocer, entre las cuales se encuentran las familias de los padres de Reyko y Ryoko ¿podran adivinar quien es su padre? Porque les aviso que el nombre de la madre se los dare, aunque es posible que sepan de antemano quien es; si es asi ¿Quién creen que es la madre de las sobrinas de Naru?_

_El próximo fin les traere dos capitulos, para compensar lo que les debo ^-^_

_Por ahora me despido, tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer y prácticamente el fin de semana se ha acabado sin que haya podido disfrutar tanto como esperaba T-T_

_Los veré el próximo fin._

_Pásenlo bien._

_Cuídense mucho…_

_PD: Disculpen los errores ortograficos que se hayan colado por alli…_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4.-

A lo lejos, en uno de los tejados; Jigoku observaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Se ve que eres idiota Naruto_ dijo mientras se apoyaba cómodamente en una chimenea.

Como siempre estaba vestido con el uniforme ambu; quien lo viera no lo reconocería a menos que detallara su mascara y estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar eso; solo los ojos de los Hyuga podrían detallarlo en ese momento.

Había estado cerca de Reyko y el sannin todo el camino hacia la aldea. No se lo habían pedido, pero sabía que la chica se sentiría mejor si era asi. Solo al llegar a la entrada se había separado prudencialmente de ellos, no quería levantar sospechas o darle más importancia a la llegada de esos dos, más importancia que la que el mismo Naruto le había dado al acontecimiento.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo y se quedo observándolo, debía descansar un rato; ahora que esos dos estaban allí, no debía preocuparse tanto por su seguridad o al menos no de momento. El viejo iba rumbo al hospital donde de seguro seria la misma Tsunade quien lo examinaría, allí estarían además Sakura, Keiko, Obito, Minato, Shiro y otro montón de ninjas; por otro lado, Reyko estaba con Naruto y este preferiría ahorcarse antes que dejar que le pasara algo a su querida sobrina… ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez el plan que el tonto del hokage había "creado" funcionaria, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

- Quizás fuese bueno dejárselo saber_ admitió para si mismo antes de abandonar el lugar en el que se encontraba.

..-..-..-..-..

- ¿De veras esta bien que me quede?_ pregunto Reyko mientras caminaba junto a Naruto hacia el departamento.

- Si… aunque esos tres se van a llevar una buena.

- Tío Naruto, dijiste que lo dejarías pasar_ le reprocho la joven.

- Bueno, solo esta vez… aunque, como los hombres sigan mirándote asi se va ha armar una buena_ dijo el rubio mirando de soslayo a los aldeanos de sexo masculino que miraban a la morena.

- Debe ser mi ropa, debí…

- No es tu culpa, es que esta aldea esta llena de pervertidos.

- ¿Como ji-chan y tu?_ dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

- No me compares con el viejo_ dijo el kage haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a la joven.

- Estas muy grande para hacer pucheros ¿No crees?

- Nunca se es muy viejo para eso_ dijo el hombre muy a pesar de que hace poco pensaba que su hijo estaba demasiado mayor para hacer un berrinche.

- Te pareces mucho al abuelo.

- Pase mucho tiempo con el, algo debió de quedarse grabado en mi.

- Pero a mi no se me ha pegado nada.

- Porque no deje que sucediera, constantemente estuve pendiente de ti… no podía dejar que te corrompiera.

- ¿Pero si que me entrenara?

- Eso es diferente…

La rubia lo miro en silencio y suspiro cosa que llamo la atención de los hombres; lo que no paso desapercibido para el ojiazul, que comenzó a caminar mas rápido, seguido por la chica.

- Demonos prisa o de lo contrario haré algo que un kage no debe hacer.

Aun con el paso acelerado que Naruto impuso, tardaron varios minutos en llegar al apartamento. El sitio estaba limpio, aun cuando nadie vivía en el; como Hinata quería que Minato se mudara allí, tenia el lugar acondicionado asi que el rubio solo se había encargado de dar algunos toques antes de la llegada de Jiraiya y Reyko.

Una presencia se hizo notar de repente. Miro hacia la ventana del lugar y supo que Jigoku andaba cerca; busco a Reyko con la mirada y la encontró recorriendo el lugar.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ducharte?

La joven lo miro y asintió.

- El baño esta al final del pasillo, hay toallas limpias en el armario_ dijo mientras le entregaba las mochilas.

Esta las tomo y desapareció por el pasillo tarareando una canción. Naruto sonrió al escucharla, con paso lento se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió; tomo asiento en el marco y miro con interés la imagen de la aldea ante el.

- He estado pensando y quizás si funcione el plan pero no por mucho_ dijo Jigoku apareciendo a su lado de cuclillas en la pared.

- Aprovecharemos todo el tiempo que podamos.

- En algún momento tendrás que decirle lo que pasa.

- Con lo testaruda que es…

- Sabes a lo que me refiero_ dijo el joven con voz ruda, cosa que provoco que Naruto le mirara fijamente.

Reyko no era una niña, el lo sabia… los cuatro lo sabían. Desde pequeña paso por muchas cosas y las había sabido controlar a su manera. La entrenaron lo mejor que pudieron asi que confiaban en su capacidad para tomar decisiones, trazar planes y llevarlos a cabo de la manera mas eficiente; pero… desde que Ryoko abandono la casa y Reyko decidió no usar su herencia en batallas las cosas habían cambiado; esta vez Naruto no quería que tuviera que decidir que hacer, quería poder darle algo de paz para que continuara actuando como una chica de 18 años, sin preocupaciones, sin decisiones de vida o muerte.

- Siempre hay decisiones de ese tipo_ dijo Jigoku.

El rubio lo miro sin comprender.

- Hablaste en voz alta.

El ojiazul suspiro. A veces ocurría, pensaba en voz alta sin darse cuenta y eso traía problemas.

- Debo cuidar esa mala costumbre_ dijo con una sonrisa.

- Deberías_ coincidió el ambu_ uno de estos días dirás la verdad sobre ella, quizás hasta lo hagas frente a sus padres o peor aun… dirás quien soy.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del kage al escuchar la ultima frase; no por la frase en si, sino mas bien por el tono lúgubre con el que Jigoku la había dicho.

Sabía muy bien como era el joven a su lado. Impulsivo, aterrador, capaz de cualquier cosa, odioso cuando estaba de mal humor; con muchas capacidades ocultas, capacidades que ni el conocía… pero sabia que estaban allí, en mas de una ocasión lo había observado entrenar y algo en el fondo le decía que ese chico era mucho mas de lo que aparentaba. Todo sobre el era secreto de máxima seguridad… cada detalle de su vida o al menos lo que había comentado cuando se conocieron estaba sellado en un pergamino en su oficina.

- No pasara_ dijo seguro de si mismo.

_Primero muerto que hablar de más sobre ti_… pensó algo asustado.

- Patético, mocoso _se burlo el zorro en su interior_ dominado por un chiquillo.

- _No molestes__ dijo a su inquilino.

- Sabes que en algún momento esto que haces por ella se te vendrá encima ¿cierto?_ comento el ambu ajeno a la discusión en el interior del hokage.

- No eres el primer en decirlo_ admitió el rubio apesumbrado.

Flash back.

- En algún momento esto se nos vendrá en contra Naruto_ le había dicho el moreno una vez.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Algún día querrás tomar decisiones por ella y será imposible; nos ha superado en capacidad y entendimiento.

Fin del Flash back.

Sabía que su amigo tenia razón, incluso el sannin pensaba igual; pero quería evitar darle preocupaciones a Reyko, ya era suficiente para ella el no saber que había sido de su hermana.

- Creo que por el momento no me ha salido muy bien eso_ dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Qué?_ pregunto Reyko apareciendo tras el.

Naruto miro a su lado, Jigoku se había ido y le había dejado hablando solo… de nuevo.

- Nada, converso conmigo mismo_ dijo a la morena.

_Que mala costumbre… esta me la pagas, _pensó molesto_._

La joven lo miro en silencio y se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a preguntarle cosas sobre el apartamento.

..-..-..-..-..

- ¿Jiraiya?_ exclamo sorprendida Tsunade al verlo en la cama de una de las habitaciones del hospital.

- ¿Qué tal?

Obito, Minato y Shiro junto al peliblanco habían llegado al hospital hacia un par de minutos; a la primera persona que encontraron fue a Sakura, quien al ver al sannin se sorprendió mucho y su sorpresa aumento cuando este le dijo que quería que Tsunade lo revisara pues estaba algo enfermo.

La pelirosa los había llevado a una habitación de inmediato y había pedido a Keiko que era hija de Neji y TenTen que buscase a la rubia en su oficina.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto Tsunade quien había llegado junto a la joven.

Keiko era idéntica a su padre; cabello castaño largo sujeto en ese momento en una coleta alta, ojos perlas y gracias al entrenamiento ninja contaba con una figura definida que pocas poseían. Llevaba pantalón negro, camisa azul celeste y sobre esto su bata de doctora, aunque aun no se graduaba era aprendiz de una de las mejores y muchos estaban seguros de que se graduaría pronto.

- Normalmente se viene a los hospitales cuando se esta enfermo_ dijo el peliblanco sarcástico.

- Tsunade-sama; Jiraiya-sama presenta un cuadro extraño_ dijo Sakura.

- ¿Cuadro extraño?

- Sus reservas de chakra están en un nivel menor al normal y desciende; eso es lo que me ha dicho.

- ¿Desde cuando estas asi?_ pregunto la rubia a su antiguo compañero.

- Un par de años.

- ¿Por qué no habías venido ero-sennin?_ pregunto Minato.

- No quería.

- ¿No querías? ¡¿Pensabas que era mejor morir solo en donde sea que estés viviendo?!_ grito Tsunade.

- Calmate… no es para tanto.

- ¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?!

- Discutir no me hace bien_ dijo Jiraiya para calmar a la rubia.

- ¿Por qué le pasa esto Jiraiya-sama?_ pregunto Keiko.

- Pues… se podría decir que es consecuencia de una pelea que tuve hace años.

- ¿Contra quien?

- Mi nieta.

- ¡¿TIENES UNA NIETA?! ¡¿TIENE UNA NIETA?!_ gritaron Tsunade y los demás a la vez.

- No hay que armar mucho escándalo por eso.

- ¿De donde sacaste una nieta? Tú no tienes hijos… salvo Naruto a quien tratas como si lo fuese_ pregunto la ex kage con sospecha.

- Es mi aprendiz, le tengo mucho cariño, asi que es mi nieta y punto_ dijo algo brusco.

Los presentes lo miraron extrañados, todos sabían que el sannin era muy paciente asi que nunca le habían oído usar un tono gélido como el que acababa de usar.

- Déjame revisarte.

El peliblanco se lo permitió en silencio; Tsunade y Sakura se encargaron de hacerle un chequeo externo, mientras Keiko con ayuda de su byakugan le hizo un chequeo interno.

- ¿Qué viste?_ pregunto la rubia a la Hyuga.

- Todo esta bien, pero aun asi su chakra decrece.

- ¿Qué tan rápido?_ pregunto Sakura.

- Lo hace lentamente, casi nada con el paso de los minutos; no considero que sea grave, podrá vivir unos cuantos años más.

- ¿Hace cuanto fue esa pelea?_ pregunto la rubia.

- Ocho años.

- Tomando en consideración que comenzó a sentirse mal hace un par de años, su chakra no ha disminuido de manera alarmante_ dijo Keiko.

- Cierto, pero… ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto en ver consecuencias de esa pelea?_ comento Sakura.

- ¿Antes no presentaste ningún síntoma?_ pregunto la rubia.

- Nada grave, solía cansarme mas rápido de lo normal con el paso de los años, pero se lo achacamos a mi edad.

- Es extraño, deberíamos hacer unas pruebas_ dijo Tsunade.

- Nada de eso...

- Jiraiya-sama es por su propio bien_ dijo Sakura.

- Por eso no quería venir aquí, sabia que apenas vieran mi condición me usarían como conejillo de indias para sus estudios raros… asi que, nada de pruebas.

- Ero-sennin no seas testarudo_ dijo Minato_ si ellas dicen que es por tu bien debe ser asi.

- El dobe tiene razón_ dijo Obito_ piense en que tal vez encuentren una cura para esto.

- ¡No!

Estuvieron discutiendo casi una hora, pero nada de lo que dijeran parecía capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- ¡NO SEAS TESTARUDO Y DEJA QUE TE EXAMINEMOS BIEN JIRAIYA!

- ¡DIJE QUE NO!

- ¡QUE NO VES QUE SI DESCUBRIMOS QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA SI SE PRESENTA EN OTROS PODREMOS CURARLOS!

- ¡NO SERE UN CONEJILLO DE INDIAS!

- ¡NO LO SERAS!… ¡YA DEJA DE PORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO!

- ¡DIJE QUE...!

- Jii-chan hazlo por mí.

El peliblanco al oír la voz de su nieta, la busco con la mirada; la encontró en la puerta junto a Naruto; los dos lo miraban con una expresión de miedo y preocupación, en especial Reyko.

- Por favor, deja que te examinen_ dijo la morena entrando a la habitación, acercándose a la cama y tomando la mano del sannin.

- Haz caso viejo_ dijo Naruto.

- Estoy bien_ dijo de forma terca.

- Por ahora lo estas; si no hubieses peleado ese día…

- Ni se te ocurra culparte por esto_ la interrumpió Jiraiya mientras la atraía hacia el y la envolvía en un abrazo_ lo hice porque quise, además no podía dejar que te lastimaras de mas.

- Pero…

- No es tu culpa Rey-chan_ dijo el hokage acercándose y colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven_ el viejo a pesar de ser un pervertido siempre ha sido buena persona y aunque el no hubiese intervenido ese día lo hubiera hecho yo.

- No estabas ahí_ dijo ella.

- No… pero uno de mis clones si. En caso de que ero-sennin no pudiese solo habría aparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- No quieras hacerte el mártir_ dijo el peliblando mirando con cara de pocos amigos a su antiguo aprendiz.

- Sabes bien que lo hubiera hecho_ dijo este entre risas_ pero pudiste resolverlo solo.

- Claro que podía.

- Si, claro.

- No me cabrees Naruto.

- ¿O que?

- Tío Naruto_ dijo Reyko con voz amenazadora mientras se separaba del anciano_ no molestes al abuelo, por favor.

- Solo porque tú lo pides.

- Pidele que se largue_ dijo Jiraiya_ o mejor pidele dinero, con lo mucho que te quiere es capaz de darte lo que pidas.

- Pero no quiero que se vaya y mucho menos quiero dinero_ dijo la joven inocentemente, provocando que Jiraiya y Naruto rieran_ ¿Qué?

- Rey-chan ignora al viejo.

- Pero…

- Veo que aun siguen aquí_ dijo el rubio a Minato y sus dos amigos_ sepan que por esta vez dejare pasar su descuido.

- Gracias papa.

- Gracias hokage-sama_ dijo Shiro.

- Si, gracias tío Naruto_ dijo Obito.

- Te he dicho que no me llames asi_ dijo el hombre con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Pero si eres casi mi tío.

- Me da igual, tus hermanos no van por ahí diciéndome tío y mis hijos no van diciéndole tío a tu padre.

- Eso es porque mi padre es muy frió, pero a Hana si deja que le llame tío; asi como usted deja que Mikoto le diga tío.

- Es diferente, ellas no nos llaman asi a menos que sea en las reuniones informales que tenemos.

- Entonces, yo tampoco debería hacerlo_ dijo Reyko de repente analizando la conversación.

- A ti ni se te ocurra dejar de hacerlo_ dijo Naruto.

- Pero…

- Dejas de hacerlo y me molestare… cosa que estoy seguro no quieres que pase.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Bien.

Los presentes (excepto Jiraiya) estaban asombrados ante lo que escuchaban.

- ¿Quién eres?_ pregunto Keiko a la morena.

Esta la miro y cayó en cuenta de que no se había presentado.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Reyko soy la aprendiz y "nieta" de Jiraiya_ dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Tsunade la miro detenidamente, esa chica no guardaba ningún parecido con el peliblanco asi que en realidad no era su nieta; entonces ¿Por qué deja que le trate asi? Y ¿Por qué Naruto la trata de sobrina?

- Eres muy bonita_ dijo la Haruno tras verla detenidamente_ ya veo porque Minato, Obito y Shiro no han dejado de mirarte desde que entraste.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron ante el comentario ¿Desde cuando ellos se sonrojaban?

- Ustedes tres mantengan sus hormonas bajo control_ dijeron Naruto y Jiraiya a la vez.

- No me molesta.

- ¡Rey-chan!_ se quejo el hokage_ ¡No digas esas cosas!

- Por eso no quería que viniese conmigo_ dijo el peliblanco.

- Claro… era mejor dejarla sola en el bosque_ dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

- Al menos allí, se que no hay chicos con las hormonas alborotadas como tu hijo que trataran de enamorarla… aunque, si lo pienso bien no es tan malo; ya esta en edad de casarse.

- ¡Ero-sennin! ¡Jiraiya!

- Ya lo hablamos Reyko, no voy a estar siempre asi que espero verte casada y segura antes de morir.

- Aun soy muy joven.

- Tienes 18 años casi la misma edad que estos tres… veamos cual es capaz de ganarse tu corazón, porque veo que están muy interesados.

- Esto no es una competencia donde el premio es el corazón de Rey-chan viejo.

- Esa no es mala idea… ustedes tres_ dijo Jiraiya pidiéndoles que se acercaran, cosa que estos hicieron_ les encargo cuidar de mi nieta a partir de ahora hasta que se case cuando su marido se hará cargo de hacerlo y darme bisnietos.

- ¡Jiraiya!_ dijo la joven comenzando a molestarse.

- A los tres les doy permiso para tratar de conquistarla, porque se nota a leguas que desde que la vieron se prendaron de ella_ los tres chicos se sonrojaron_ asi que empieza la competencia por Reyko.

- ¡Jiraiya! ¡Ero-sennin!

- No te quejes Naruto, estos tres son buenos partidos; tu los conoces bien y sabes que si Reyko llega a casarse con uno de ellos será muy feliz y se quedara en la aldea.

- Aun asi…

Era muy arriesgado. El viejo lo sabia y aun asi le jugaba esta mala broma; Reyko no podía acercarse demasiado a los tres chicos frente a el.

- Si hacen algo que no nos guste los castramos y ya.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No quiero llegar a tanto asi que tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hacen_ dijo Naruto, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para que Jiraiya dejara el asunto; además, no estaría mal que su sobrina se entretuviera un poco.

- ¡Tío Naruto!

Este solo se encogió de hombros sin decir nada.

_¿Qué rayos les pasa? Están locos o ¿Qué?_ Pensó la joven cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba. _Algo se traen, pero si creen que los dejara manipular mi vida de esta forma están muy mal_.

- Eso no tiene…_ comenzó a decir

- Den lo mejor de si_ dijo Naruto a los chicos interrumpiéndola.

- Esfuércense y saquen al idiota que se robo el corazón de mi nieta.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién te enamoro?!_ grito el rubio.

Reyko suspiro con pesar… ya su abuelo se había ido de la lengua otra vez; no se quería ni imaginar lo que haría su tío si se enteraba quien le llamaba la atención… un minuto ¿Cuándo descubrió su abuelo que le gustaba alguien?

* * *

_Hola! Se que prometi este capitulo y uno extra para el fin de semana; pero se me ha ido el tiempo; asi que se los traigo hoy. Mañana me pasare y les dejare el otro capitulo que les prometi ;)_

_Pasenlo bien._

_Cuídense mucho…_

_Y nos vemos mañana._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5.-

- ¿Una reunión?

Reyko miro con sorpresa a Naruto. Se encontraban en el apartamento ya que por mucho que la joven había insistido en quedarse en el hospital con el sannin, el kage la había convencido de dormir en el apartamento, alegando que estaría más cómoda y que al anciano no le sucedería nada.

Ella había aceptado de mala gana. Apenas llegar se había ido a la cama y logro dormir casi toda la noche aun cuando una pesadilla la atormentado por momentos. Al despertar se había encontrado a Naruto sentado en la mesa de la cocina con el desayuno preparado y no la sorprendió tanto el hecho de que estuviese allí sino que la comida no consistía en ramen.

- Si, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos.

La morena lo miro y no se limito a comer tranquilamente sopesando las palabras de su tío. Conocer a sus amigos incluía a sus padres pues estos eran grandes amigos del rubio y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, el problema no era su padre sino mas bien su madre; por mucho que había insistido en que no la odiaba le guardaba cierto rencor.

- No lo se- dijo al terminar el desayuno_ no quiero que dejes de lado tus obligaciones por tratar de hacerme encajar aquí.

El rubio la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No es problema… además Hina insistió en hacer una reunión, quiere conocer a la nueva discípula de Jiraiya.

- ¿Hinata-sama?_ pregunto asombrada.

- Quiere mucho al viejo, al igual que todos; cuando supo que estaba enfermo y que lo dejarían salir del hospital hoy dependiendo de cómo se encontrara dijo que seria bueno hacer una reunión de amigos para ponernos al día. Además, al enterarse que estas aquí se entusiasmo mucho mas… creo que Sakura le dijo sobre tu efecto a Minato.

Dijo lo último con cierta cautela pues sabia que era un tema delicado.

- Hablando de eso… no puedo creer que te hayas puesto del lado del abuelo_ dijo con tono de reproche_ esta muy mal lo que hacen y lo sabes.

- Si_ dijo con voz baja_ pero quiero que te entretengas un poco ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Se miraron durante unos segundos.

- Es peligroso.

- No lo será, solo diviértete un poco.

- No quiero lastimar a nadie_ dijo llevando su mirada hacia un lado.

Naruto se acerco y la tomo de las manos. Al sentirlo, Reyko lo miro a los ojos.

- No sucederá; eres demasiado buena, por mucho que los chicos quieran enamorarte jamás les darás falsas esperanzas.

Había algo en los ojos de su tío que le hacían confiar en el. Sabía que el rubio le tendría vigilada mientras estuviese allí, asi como Jigoku los había vigilado en el bosque. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había sentido al ambu desde que habían llegado a la aldea ¿estaría de misión? Quería preguntar pero se suponía que ella no estaba enterada de la vigilancia que su tío les había implementado.

- Esta bien, iré a la reunión.

- ¡Eso es!

Naruto la hizo ponerse de pie y la abrazo con fuerza. Tanta que la chica tuvo que quejarse para que la soltara.

- Vendré por ti esta noche a eso de las ocho ¿de acuerdo?

La morena asintió, el ojiazul le acaricio el cabello y luego se dirigió ala puerta con una sonrisa zorruna en los labios. Debía ir a trabajar y esforzarse en tener todo en orden para poder escaparse esa noche.

..-..-..-..-..

- ¿Una reunión?

Hinata asintió. Se encontraba tomando el te en un salón de su casa junto a TenTen, Sakura, Ino y Temari.

- Que emoción, hace mucho que no tenemos una fiesta_ dijo TenTen, quien a pesar de los años seguía conservando esa alegría que la caracterizaba. Su largo cabello castaño le caía en la espalda gracias a la coleta con la que lo sujetaba, hacia mucho había dejado de sujetarlo en moños como cuando era joven.

- Es cierto, Naruto esta tan ocupado con sus deberes que rara vez puede escaparse_ dijo Temari. Ella al igual que la castaña había dejado de lado su antiguo peinado, de hecho ahora dejaba su cabello suelto para sentir mejor el viento.

- Me alegra mucho que Jiraiya-sama haya vuelto_ dijo Ino. La rubia aun llevaba el cabello en una coleta como solía hacerlo en su época de chunnin.

- Me preocupa su salud_ dijo Sakura_ los exámenes no han revelado mucho.

Las mujeres se vieron con preocupación. Querían mucho al anciano, era no solo el sensei de Naruto, Minato y Kaoru; sino que era uno de los sannin.

- ¿Qué opina Tsunade-sama?_ pregunto Hinata

- Creemos que la dichosa pelea que lo dejo asi fue bastante grave, sin embargo no nos quiere hablar mucho del asunto; solo dice que fue una pelea y nada mas_ Sakura suspiro desanimada.

- Tal vez Naruto pueda hacerlo hablar_ aventuro Ino_ son muy cercanos después de todo.

La pelirrosa dudo si decir o no lo que rondaba su mente. Pero estaba en confianza, dejaría su vida en manos de alguna de las mujeres que la acompañaban en ese momento, asi que decidió ser completamente honesta.

- Naruto sabe sobre la pelea pero tampoco ha querido profundizar en el tema. Ambos lo evaden como si fuese una plaga.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas con la discípula de Jiraiya-sama?_ pregunto Hinata.

Sakura abrió los ojos. No había pensado en eso; si bien la chica tenía algo que ver en la pelea por lo que habían dicho aquel día en el hospital, tal vez estuviese dispuesta a hablar en pro de mejorar la salud de su sensei.

- No es mala idea_ dijo Temari_ tal vez ella se preocupe tanto por la salud del viejo que colabore contigo y con Tsunade.

- Honestamente no había pensado en ello_ admitió la ojijade_ pero no pierdo nada con intentar; solo debo encontrar el momento oportuno.

- Esta noche_ dijo Ino.

La pelirosa negó.

- Con Jiraiya-sama y Naruto cerca no creo que este dispuesta a hablar; ellos la protegen demasiado.

Todas asintieron.

- Ahora que lo dices_ comento TenTen_ no la he visto por la aldea.

- Llegaron ayer_ explico Hinata_ Jiraiya-sama fue directo al hospital y ella al apartamento.

- Naruto no se aparta de ella_ dijo Temari_ mientras venia hacia aquí escuche a los aldeanos hablar de lo atento que había sido ayer al acompañarla a su apartamento y luego al hospital.

- Esta mañana le ha llevado algo del desayuno _ dijo la ojiperla.

- ¿Naruto le ha llevado el desayuno?_ pregunto Ino.

La Hyuga solo asintió.

- ¿Y eso esta bien?_ pregunto TenTen.

Las miradas cayeron sobre Hinata y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que le preocupa que la chica este muy cansada por el viaje y quiso ayudar_ explico.

Las otras se miraron y prefirieron cambiar la atención a otra cosa.

- ¿Le ha dicho de la reunión?_ pregunto Temari.

- Supongo que si.

- En ese caso, estaré encantada de conocer a la discípula del anciano, pensé que luego de enseñar a Minato y Kaoru había dejado la enseñanza.

- También yo, pero Naruto me comento que Reyko había sido muy insistente y Jiraiya-sama termino aceptándola como estudiante.

- ¿Reyko?_ pregunto Hanabi entrando en el salón sorprendiendo a las demás.

- Es la aprendiz de Jiraiya-sama_ explico Sakura.

La chica asintió y tomo asiento junto a su hermana, quien de inmediato le ofreció te.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Hana-chan?_ pregunto Hinata

- Kiba me dijo algo sobre una reunión que estas planeando para esta noche.

La ojiperla asintió y de inmediato todas se dedicaron a poner al día a la recién llegada sobre los planes para esa noche.

..-..-..-..-..

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, Reyko se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la una de las ventanas del apartamento mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas.

- Que fastidio_ susurro.

- Me alegra ver que estas muy animada_ dijo una voz en tono de burla desde fuera del apartamento.

La morena abrió la ventana y tomo asiento en el marco con una sonrisa.

- Hace mucho de no verte_ dijo antes de sonreír al ambu apoyado en cuclillas a su lado en la pared.

Este solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Dónde has estado?_ pregunto curiosa.

Jigoku no acostumbraba dar explicaciones a nadie, de hecho no debería estar allí en ese momento; esperaba pasar la noche acostado tranquilamente en su cama pero como siempre Naruto cambiaba sus planes.

- Por aquí… por allá_ dijo tras unos segundos_ he venido a llevarte a la casa del hokage.

Eso sorprendió a la morena quien no disimulo su sorpresa.

- Pensé que el vendría por mi.

- Dijo algo sobre estar atrasado con el papeleo.

Flash Back

- Hasta que apareces llevo esperando una hora.

Jigoku acababa de entrar en el despacho y se sorprendió mucho al ver al rubio tan atareado. Sobre el escritorio había un montón de carpetas, pergaminos y hojas revueltos.

- ¿A que viene tanto desorden?_ pregunto divertido.

El rubio lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados unos segundos y luego volvió a meterse de lleno en los papeles. Leía, sellaba y trataba de ordenar todo con la mayor rapidez posible.

- Estoy algo atrasado con el papeleo, asi que necesito que busques a Reyko a eso de las ocho y le lleves a mi casa.

El joven levanto la ceja detrás de la mascara.

- ¿Por qué?

Naruto ni siquiera lo miro, seguía concentrado en el trabajo. Llevaba todo el día encerrado en el despacho tratando de terminar lo mas pronto posible para poder arreglarse y buscar a Reyko; pero a ultima hora habían llegado varios papeles importantes que le habían arruinado los planes.

- Hay una reunión… Hinata quiere celebrar que ero-sennin esta de regreso y a su vez conocer a Rey.

- ¿Idea de Hinata o tuya?

El kage lanzo un bufido.

- No tengo tiempo de dar muchas explicaciones; solo haz lo que te pido hombre.

Jigoku no pudo evitar reír y se fue sin decir nada más.

Fin Flash Back

Reyko también rió al escuchar lo sucedido.

- No me sorprende que le sucedan estas cosas, es el hokage después de todo… lo que no entiendo es porque te pidió que me llevaras, puedo llegar sin problemas.

El chico se pudo de pie y en silencio camino hacia la ventana. La morena tuvo que quitarse de allí cuando el ambu sin siquiera pedir permiso entro en el apartamento.

- Sabes como es_ dijo por fin_ además no has recorrido la aldea asi que es probable que te pierdas.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos Reyko asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Dónde esta el viejo?

- Sakura-san lo llevara directo a casa del tío Naruto luego de terminar su turno en el hospital.

Jigoku se encogió de hombros y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Nunca había estado en el antiguo hogar del hokage, de hecho pasaba tan poco tiempo en la aldea que cualquiera diría que era un mero visitante, aunque dudaba que alguien llegara a reconocerlo sin la mascara; alguna que otra vez se paseaba por el lugar vestido como un civil normal y nadie le prestaba atención.

Miro el reloj y noto que eran casi las ocho. Se suponía que debía llevar a su protegida a casa del kage de inmediato pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

- Ya que Naruto es bastante fastidioso con tu seguridad y no puedo estar detrás de ti todo el tiempo…

- No necesito que estés detrás de mi todo el tiempo_ se quejo la morena_ puedo defenderme sola.

- No lo dudo_ dijo el chico caminando hacia ella, tomándola de la mano y luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida_ pero Naruto es testarudo cuando se trata de ti.

Reyko guardo silencio. Estaba asombrada pues el ambu la estaba tocando cuando nunca antes siquiera habían estado tan cerca.

- Te mostrare la aldea_ dijo una vez estuvieron fuera del apartamento.

- ¿De verdad?_ pregunto ilusionada. Si conocía lo suficientemente bien el lugar, podría moverse con mayor libertad. Hasta el momento solo había ido del apartamento al hospital y viceversa.

El ambu asintió; soltó su mano y subió al tejado. La chica lo siguió y juntos emprendieron la marcha. Recorrieron la aldea de arriba abajo, de norte a sur, de este a oeste. Pasaron por le cementerio, por el monumento de los caídos, por las tiendas (incluida Ichiraku), por los territorios de los clanes, el hospital, la escuela y la torre kage. No hubo rincón que Jigoku no le mostrara y Reyko grabo todo en su memoria, cada calle, pasaje y rincón; todo lo memorizo sin problemas.

Tras un largo rato, el ambu se detuvo frente a una gran mansión. No era un lugar demasiado grande pero deba la sensación de ser un hogar calido. Desde el lugar donde es encontraban Reyko pudo ver un árbol de cerezo sobresalir del que supuso era el jardín o el patio de la mansión. Era de tipo oriental muy parecida a los territorios Hyuga pero no tan grande o tan sobrio. Se escuchaban voces salir del lugar y Reyko se dio cuenta que esa era la casa de su tío.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Allí dentro se encontraban no solo sus tíos y su abuelo; sino sus amigos… sus padres con sus familias estaban de seguro allí dentro. Sonriendo y comentando cosas sobre sus hijos orgullosamente; divirtiéndose a lo grande con sus seres queridos. Al pensar en ellos un deseo de no entrar se apodero de ella, tal vez dar media vuelta y regresar al departamento fuese algo que le encantaría hacer, pero sino llegaba Naruto se preocuparía.

- Hemos tardado más de lo esperado.

Al escuchar a Jigoku a su lado desvió su mirada hacia el.

- ¿A que te refieres?_ pregunto confundida.

- Son casi las nueve treinta_ dijo este como sino fuese importante.

- ¡QUE! EL tío Naruto debe estar preocupado_ dijo antes de bajar con prisa del tejado.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, no quería preocupar a nadie; pero aun con ese pensamiento no fue capaz de tocar la puerta, en cambio se quedo quieta mirándola como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Una mano sobre su hombro la hizo sobresaltarse. Al mirar noto que dicha mano pertenecía a Jigoku.

- No debes preocuparte. Naruto me ha contado sobre tu situación.

La morena no pudo evitar mirarlo asombrada. Cosa que provoco una risa en el chico.

- Aunque tus padres estén allí dentro y te los presenten; ellos no sabrán quien eres. Solo te verán como Reyko la discípula de Jiraiya.

- ¿Qué hay de…? ¿Cómo explicara el tío Shikamaru que me conoce?_ pregunto con cierto temor en la voz.

El ambu la miro y noto que de verdad la situación la preocupaba. Shikamaru al ser el mejor amigo de su madre, había sido el mejor para instruirla en las técnicas que había heredado de la rubia; pero nadie sabia que este mantenía contacto con el sannin o que siquiera supiera sobre la existencia de la discípula que este tenia. De hecho, el Nara no veía a su sobrina desde hacia un año; estaba tan atareado siendo la mano derecha de Naruto que pocas veces podía escaparse de la aldea para visitarla.

- Es un hombre listo, sabrá mantener mejor las apariencias que Naruto.

- Aun asi…

- No es que yo sea muy bueno dando consejos_ la interrumpió_ pero, deberías entrar; Naruto no dejara que nada malo te pase y tu madre jamás sabrá quien eres en verdad con solo verte… ella tiene su propia familia.

Escuchar eso hizo que la morena ocultara sus ojos bajo el flequillo. Su madre no las había querido a ellas pero si quería a su nueva familia; Ino Yamanaka las consideraba un error de juicio por eso planeaba entregarlas a una mujer para que se hiciese cargo de ellas, aun sin saber siquiera si esa mujer las trataría bien, si les daría alimento y cariño suficientes para que fueran felices.

- Puede que tu madre haya cometido errores pero si ha sido capaz de vivir con ello tu podrás entrar y hacer como sino te importara lo mas mínimo estar en la misma habitación que ella.

- Cree que estamos muertas… El tío Shikamaru me contó que eso le dijeron cuando despertó aquel día. Que no habíamos logrado sobrevivir.

- Mejor asi.

Reyko levanto la mirada al escucharlo.

- Sino sabe que existen jamás pensara que existe la posibilidad de que seas la niña que supuestamente murió aquel día… las personas tienen la habilidad de habituarse rápidamente a una realidad que les complazca.

- Tienes razón_ dijo con una media sonrisa.

Jigoku abrió la puerta y colocando su mano en la espalda de la morena la guió al interior.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

- Pensé que coincidíamos en el hecho de que tenías que entrar.

- Si… pero no estaba lista aun_ se quejo.

El chico la ignoro, en su lugar; cerro la puerta y la llevo a través de la mansión hasta el salón donde se encontraban los demás. Pero antes de entrar le susurro al oído:

- Eres muy fuerte Rey-chan… puedes con esto y mucho mas. Yo creo en ti.

La chica se sorprendió pero no pudo decir nada pues Jigoku deslizo la puerta y la echo dentro.

- Hasta que al fin llegas_ se quejo Naruto recibiendo en brazos a Reyko quien aun se encontraba en una especie de shock_ ¿Rey? ¿Rey-chan?

Sin embargo la chica no parecía reaccionar.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?_ pregunto el rubio preocupado_ ¿Por qué han tardado? ¿Dónde se habían metido?

El ambu se encogió de hombros.

- Demasiadas preguntas_ dijo con fastidio.

- ¡¿Cómo que demasiadas preguntas?!

El kage estaba muy preocupado, el solo hecho de que estuviesen tarde lo había tenido distraído durante la ultima hora; pero Reyko parecía fuera de si y eso lo sacaba de quicio.

- ¿Asi la proteges? ¿Asi cuidas a mi sobrina Jigoku?

- Ya hombre calmate_ dijo el chico; quien tras la mascara sonreía complacido de si mismo_ la he llevado a recorrer la aldea, pensé que de esa forma podría moverse mejor por ella misma.

- ¿Y porque demonios iba ella a querer moverse sola por la aldea?

- Tío Naruto_ dijo la chica reaccionando por fin.

- ¡Rey-chan! ¿Estas bien? ¿Este idiota no te ha hecho nada?_ Naruto la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo y daba vueltas a su alrededor; parecía realmente preocupado por su seguridad.

- Si, puedes estar tranquilo. Jigoku ha sido muy amable.

- ¿Amable?_ pregunto el rubio con voz lúgubre antes de dirigir una mirada de reproche al ambu. No le gustaba eso de "amable"

El chico al verlo rió de buena gana.

- No debes preocuparte; la he traído sana y salva… asi que deja el drama Naruto.

El rubio asintió pero aun asi sentía que ese par había estado demasiado tiempo a solas.

- Bueno, me voy_ dijo el chico dando media vuelta.

- Gracias por acompañarme y mostrarme la aldea_ dijo Reyko cortésmente.

El chico solo movió la mano en señal de haberla escuchado pero no se giro. La morena sonrió, Jigoku era bastante reservado pero después de tanto tiempo teniéndolo cerca ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

- ¿De verdad no te ha hecho nada?_ insistió Naruto una vez estuvo seguro que el ambu se había marchado.

Ella asintió.

- Solo me ha mostrado la aldea, no ha sido gran cosa_ dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… Ven te presentare a todos.

Por primera vez, la chica llevo la mirada hacia la sala y le encontró llena de gente. De todos los presentes solo conocía a unos poco y eso la cohibió un poco, los amigos de sus tíos eran muchos y el número se duplicaba cuando se juntaban todas las familias.

Naruto la guió hacia el interior de la sala. Una vez allí, se dirigió a todos los presentes.

- Ella es Reyko. La nueva discípula de ero-sennin_ dijo alegre.

Luego la tomo de la mano y la llevo por todo el lugar presentándoles a sus amigos y familias.

- Esta es Sakura, pero ya la conoces.

- ¿Cómo esta Sakura-san?_ pregunto cortésmente.

- Es bueno volver a verte_ dijo la pelirrosa.

- El es Lee, el esposo de Sakura-chan y sus hijos; Sakuno, Yuria y Hikaru.

Todos se presentaron alegremente y Reyko los observo con atención. Lee, era de cabello y ojos oscuros, tenia una energía contagiosa que le recordó mucho a Naruto, vestía de forma sencilla con pantalón y camisa para nada formales. Según recordaba, Lee solía usar un traje de látex verde en su juventud, pero luego de la guerra había dejado de hacerlo y al casarse con Sakura su estilo había mejorado mucho mas.

Sakuno, a sus dieciséis años se parecía mucho a su madre. Había heredado el mismo color de cabello y de ojos pero se le veía tan enérgica como su padre, se diría que era una combinación de ambos. Yuria por su parte, era un años menor que Sakuno; sus ojos eran de un tono verde más oscuros que los de su madre y su cabello era negro como el azabache, parecía mas reservada e incluso mas seria. Ambas chicas, tenían el cuerpo bien formado y aunque no resaltaba mucho su "delantera" se les veía satisfechas con sus cuerpos. Hikaru por su parte era una copia de su padre, mismo color de ojos y cabello pero a sus trece años se le veía con un carácter parecido al de su madre, no era vivaracho como el padre pero aun asi era alegre. Aunque teniendo una familia como la suya era imposible que fuese demasiado reservado.

- Ellos son Neji, su esposa TenTen y sus hijos, Hizashi y Keiko; aunque a ella ya la conoces.

Neji era el primo de Hinata, lo supo al ver sus ojos. Llevaba el cabello castaño casi tan largo como el de su esposa; quien con sus ojos color chocolate le sonrió. Ambos parecían alegres de conocer por fin a la famosa discípula de Jiraiya, pero pudo notar que Neji la observaba con mas atención de lo usual, quizás debido a la escena que Naruto había montado hacia un momento, tal vez veía esa actitud sobreprotectora como algo demasiado extraño en el hokage; si era asi, debía hablar con su tío de inmediato para evitar malos entendidos.

Hizashi era una copia de su padre pero llevaba el cabello corto, más acorde a lo que se espera de un hombre. Mientras Keiko, que era idéntica a su madre parecía feliz de verla o al menos eso le pareció.

- Ellos son Shino y su hijo Souichi se encuentra de misión en estos momentos asi que de seguro lo conoces cuando regrese.

La chica asintió y saludo al hombre frente a ella. Shino Aburame, era el mismo que su tío le había descrito, se cubría tanto el cuerpo con ropa que solo dejaba a la vista su cabeza, ni siquiera sus ojos eran visibles pues llevaba anteojos oscuros. Según había entendido, era como una tradición entre los Aburame cubrirse de esa forma por el contrato con los insectos o algo por el estilo, honestamente no había prestado demasiada atención a esas conversaciones, Ryoko por su parte había escuchado cada detalle, si estuviese allí de seguro se sentiría mas cómoda que ella.

- Ellos son Kiba, Hanabi y sus hijos, Saya y Kai.

Kiba era junto a Shino, los antiguos compañeros de Hinata y la esposa de este era la hermana menor de la esposa de Naruto. Lo recordaba bien pues solo había prestado atención a los detalles sobre ese equipo que fue en su tiempo el mejor equipo de rastreadores. El Inuzuka con su cabello castaño alborotado parecía mas joven lo que era y Hanabi con su largo cabello castaño parecía a su lado una especie de guardiana, de esas personas que cuidan lo suyo aun cuando saben que no corren riesgo de perderlo. Saya a sus quince años, poseía el cabello castaño y lo llevaba a la altura de la cintura o al menos eso calculaba, pues lo llevaba tranzado en ese momento y le llegaba a media espalda; tenia el color de ojos de su padre e incluso portaba las mismas marcas que este, lo que indicaba que estaba mas centrada en las practica de los Inuzuka que en las de los Hyuga. Kai, era portador de unos ojos perla casi tan enigmáticos como los de su madre y aunque tenga trece años, Reyko estaba segura que seria un rompe corazones.

- Chouji y su hijo Takareu pero le decimos T.K.

El Akimichi le sonrió alegremente y le ofreció patatas. Ella las acepto gustosa, al parecer Chouji no había perdido la costumbre comer demasiado pero parecía feliz con su peso, al igual que T.K quien con su cabello rojo y ojos claros era muy parecido a su padre, solo que a sus catorce años era mas delgado; quizás por herencia materna.

- Temari, esposa de Shikamaru y sus hijos; Shiro, Eiji y Chiharu.

No pudo evitar sonreír a Shiro, era una de las pocas personas que conocía y le alegraba sobremanera encontrarlo en ese momento, con tantas presentaciones tener al menos a una persona que medio conocía no venia nada mal. El le devolvió la sonrisa pero no se sonrojo cosa que alegro a Reyko. Su madre, Temari; era tan hermosa como Shikamaru se la había descrito. Por su parte, el tío Shikamaru se veía bastante bien, a pesar de tener un año sin verse, el no mostró indicios de conocerla y le tendió la mano con su flojera característica al momento de presentarse.

_- Es un hombre listo, sabrá mantener mejor las apariencias que Naruto._

Al parecer Jigoku había tenido razón en eso. Su tío, era mejor manteniendo sus emociones en orden que Naruto. Eiji era fichado a su madre pero con el carácter flojo de su padre a Reyko no le tomo darse cuenta que el chico de quince años preferiría estar tirado en algún lado antes de estar allí de pie tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo. Chiharu, era una combinación de sus padres; ojos azules pero cabello negro, en algún que otro lado se veía un mechón rubio; de hecho sus cabellos se parecían un poco por esos mechones, aunque los de Chiharu eran mas claros que los suyos.

- Ino, Sai y sus hijos, Koyi y Koichi.

La rubia le sonrió alegremente y en lugar de tenderle la mano le dio un abrazo a modo de saludo, eso la descoloco un poco pero la morena fue capaz de sobrellevarlo, jamás espero recibir un abrazo de parte de su madre y se sentía… se sentía mejor de lo que esperaba, en el fondo le tenia rencor a la mujer y un abrazo no iba a cambiar lo que pensaba de ella pero aun asi, le alegraba en cierta forma haber recibido esa muestra de afecto de parte de esa mujer.

Detrás de ella pudo sentir a Naruto tensarse un poco, de hecho algo le decía que había retrasado lo más posible ese momento pero no le culpaba. Conocer a esa mujer era necesario. Tras separarse le sonrió y saludo a Sai. El hombre era bastante raro, sonreía de una forma que parecía mentira pero lograba disimular muy bien, según le había dicho Shikamaru, Sai fue miembro de raíz y por eso no era bueno expresando emociones, Ino le había enseñado un poco pero aun asi el hombre era bastante serio y directo. Koyi a sus dieciséis años tenia el color negro como su padre y los ojos azules como su madre, se veía que era bastante serio, quizás se parecía en actitud a su padre; mientras que Koichi a sus catorce años era de cabello y ojos negros pero con un actitud alegre como la de Ino.

- Sasuke, Soe y sus hijos; Mikoto, Fugaku y a Obito ya lo conoces.

Sasuke la saludo formalmente, era alto de cabellos y ojos negros iguales a los de Obito; de hecho los tres hijos compartían esta característica con el. Soe por su parte era una mujer amable que la saludo cortésmente y estuvo sonriéndole mientras estuvo con ellos; era una mujer hermosa, de cabellos grises y ojos violetas era una lastima que ninguno de sus hijos heredara el color de ojos. Mikoto a sus catorce años parecía alegre y amable como su madre, Reyko sonrió ante la idea de saber que solo heredo el carácter de su madre; Fugaku a sus doce años al parecer también se parecía a su madre en ese aspecto pero tenia esa seriedad que caracterizaba a Obito en menor medida claro esta. Obito era el que mas se parecía a su padre.

- Y ellos son mi familia. Hinata y mis hijos; Minato, Hana y Kaoru.

- Es un placer conocerlos_ dijo Reyko sonriendo.

Siempre había querido conocer a la esposa y los hijos de su tío. Hinata parecía tan amable como recordaba por las historias de Naruto. Tenia los ojos característicos de los Hyuga y un color de cabello negroazulado que hacia contraste con el tono blanco de su piel. Hana era casi un retrato de su madre, aunque llevaba el cabello mas corto, sus ojos eran azules como los de su padre y su carácter era tan alegre como el de este. Kaoru por otro lado era rubio de ojos perlas y portaba la timidez de su madre. Y estaba Minato, que era fichado a su padre, incluso en lo vivaracho.

- Nos alegra conocerte por fin_ dijo Hinata_ Naruto habla muy bien de ti al igual que Jiraiya-sama.

- No soy tan buena como dicen, solo soy una chica normal_ dijo sonriendo.

- Una chica normal; si, claro.

- Abuelo pórtate bien_ dijo con tono de reproche.

- Ya, ya mujer ni que estuviese haciendo la gran cosa.

- Ella es Shizune, la aprendiz de Tsunade baa-chan. A la vieja ya la conoces.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme asi?_ dijo la rubia con voz tenebrosa.

- Vamos ya no soy un niño y con la edad debes cuidarte_ dijo el kage en tono de broma.

- No creo que sea bueno que molestas a Tsunade-sama_ dijo Reyko_ después de todo ella también fue hokage y la edad no la hace vieja, solo mas sabia.

- Esta chica me agrada_ dijo la aludida_ es bueno ver que la juventud tiene mejor concepto de los mayores que ciertas personas_ agrego dirigiendo una mirada de reproche al rubio.

No solo la rubia había sonreído alegre ante el comentario, también lo había hecho la morena a su lado. Según recordaba de las chácharas de su tío, Shizune no era tan buena en la medicina como Sakura pero le tenían mucho respeto. Era de cabello y ojos negros como el azabache, su cuerpo estaba bien dotado y su sonrisa calida parecía la de una madre.

- A mi no me consideras sabio_ se quejo Jiraiya de pronto.

- No es lo mismo, tu solo escribiste novelas subidas de tono; cosa que no se equilibra para nada con el respeto que deberían tenerte por ser uno de los sannin.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño y giro el rostro. Le molestaba cuando Reyko hacia esa clase de comentarios, le bajaban la moral.

- De verdad me agradas mucho_ dijo Tsunade pasando un hombro sobre la morena.

- Eres bastante agradable_ dijo Shizune con una sonrisa_ y sabes controlar a Jiraiya-sama.

Reyko sonrió. En cierta forma a ella también le agradaba la gente que había conocido y como había dicho Jigoku sus padres no sospecharían nunca de quien era, había estado frente a ellos y ni siquiera su madre había sospechado. No había nada que temer, solo debía cuidarse de no llamar la atención de sus hermanos de la manera equivocada; quizás podía vivir allí con tranquilidad, estar rodeada de esas personas no seria para nada aburrido.

* * *

_Hola! Se que habia prometido este capitulo para la semana pasada pero los tiempos no me dieron, asi que se los traigo hoy. Espero actualizar de nuevo el sabado y el domingo para asi estar al dia n.n_

___En este capitulo conocieron a todos los personajes que manejare por ahora; se imaginan ¿Quien es el padre de Ryoko y Reyko? ¿Tienen idea de quien es?_

_Ahora me despido, si dios quiere hasta el fin de semana._

_Nos estamos leyendo…_

_Cuídense mucho._


End file.
